


On the Road Home

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fucked into Labor, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Roleplay Logs, Shotacon, Very nearly giving birth in the scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: RP logs: Sam and his father are Ageless, an alien race who practically stop aging once they find a mate but die if separated too long. Sam's father, Steele, however is a deviant who can have multiple partners without suffering from the effects of it. He had abandoned Sam and his mother long ago, but a chance meeting in the past brings them together in the most perverted way. Now Sam is pregnant and they're traveling back to their homeworld, only Sam doesn't think their baby is gonna wait for that.





	1. The First Child

Sam grunted a bit uncomfortably as he felt the sleepiness wear off. He wasn't fully awake but he wasn't asleep either. His brain had that familiar fog to it. He registered a few things, like the hum of the spaceship that he imagined was the slow and steady breathing of a dragon, his Daddy's warm, strong arm around him was his armor, but in his dream he couldn't find his sword, that's when he remembered he had it in his butt, but why was it so soft and squishy? In reality he was in his father's bed, floating through space to his home planet of Shotaron, home of the ageless, a race of aliens who mated for life, and also had ridiculously long lifespans, but only if they stayed with their mate. Sam's father Steele, was an ageless as well, but an outcast. Sam didn't know much about him, something something about being a prince, something something about being a deviant ageless who could live without a mate, something something something, Sam didn't really care, what he did care about was how much the man loved him, that was something Sam could feel, even in his sleep there was a protectiveness radiating from his father.  
  
It started barely a year ago when Sam was sent off by his dying mother to find the man who sired him, and he found Steele. At first Sam thought the man was just some guy who could help him track down his father, they went on adventures and it was something Sam would describe as "so cool". It didn't take long though, for Sam to start developing in more ways than one, and around the same time Steele also found out that Sam wasn't some random kid sent by an old flame to find his real father. By that point it was too late. It was rare for the ageless to enter their breeding age so early, and once they're bred they're stuck that age until the day they die. Both Steele and Sam thought they had plenty of time, at least until they noticed that little bit of pudge wasn't going away until it came to full term, and it was about that point.  
  
Ageless pregnancies last for 9 months on average, Sam's had been going on for 9 and nearly two weeks and he had ballooned to the point he could barely walk. If they hadn't have known better he would have said twins. Sam felt the big strong hand on his gut hold him protectively and he snuggled his face against the other hairy arm that was under his head, replacing his pillow. He could feel Steele's cock inside him. They hadn't been having sex lately because Steele wanted to get Sam to the home planet before he gave birth. Something something something ritual, something something redemption, Sam didn't really care, he just liked being with the man. Last night was an exception. It was rare for Steele to be so delicate with Sam, it was almost annoying. Sam didn't even know if the man got off last night, which is weird because it's kind of hard to miss. He could feel the familiar tingle and wriggling in his ass so even if he didn't cum they had gotten pretty far. Sam wished his Daddy would fuck him like they used to, like they did not even three months ago.  
  
"Nnnngggh" Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, albeit mild, contraction. They had been coming more and more often lately. His hole involuntarily squeezed tight around his dad's dick and he pushed back, feeling the warm, muscular body against his back.

Truthfully, Steele had totally forgotten that he had a son. To be fair, the dumb chick only mentioned it once - TWICE max - that she was pregnant. And that was when they were already split up, and Steele's focus was much more focused on alien pussy, rather than her's. Which of course made it quite awkward when Steele found out that he'd picked up his own kid, and had helped him search for his father for like three months before they realized they were related. Steele felt like a total moron when they'd done a random genetics test for fun, and found out they were matched. The machine spitting out the words 'father' and 'son' was shocking at the time.  
  
Now? It was actually quite nice. Knocking his own son up was worrying at the time, that bit of tummy pudge never going away. On top of that, finding out they were brewing up a nasty incest baby within the kid's belly was also probably a problem. Until they decided together that it wasn't a problem at all. Why make it a problem? They were ageless. Mating was a big part of their species. Steele had waited a long time to mate, so he was an older looking member of their species. A DILF, to say the least. The prince looked older than his own father. That was part of his appeal though. A mature look, sculpted muscles, dark dense hair across his body, a horse dick dangling between his legs. Steele was a total fucking stud, and it was the perfect time to mate if you asked him - Even if it was with his own little son. He was late to mate, his son early. Perfect, right? Eh, royalty were known to be sexual deviants.  
  
"Mmmph-fuckin'. . ." Steele grumbled in his sleep, now caught between awake and asleep. A silky squeeze like that around his dick riled him up a bit. That flaccid monster cock buried in his boy's butt gave a powerful twitch back, stiffening up with a steady throb. "Fuckin'- Tight. . ." It was the only thing that could come to his sleep-addled brain. Though, a familiar little figure pushing back against his hairy, muscular front woke him up just a bit more.  
  
Perhaps it was fatherly instincts. His eyes simply blinked open, staring at the back of his own boy's head. Warm brown hair, which his face was currently buried in. "Sam." Steele simply whispered, that powerful arm curling around the boy's petite body a bit tighter, the coarse fur atop it rubbing into that gravid belly. "You awake and squeezin' on my dick?" The man simply whispered, curious as to whether Sam was awake or not. "Maybe it was just another contraction." Sam had been complaining about them as of late.

Sam had his misgivings about being stuck like this, sure he felt incredibly, his Daddy could easily just pick him up and toss him around. He barely came up to Steele's waist. Perfect dick sucking height, even though Sam wasn't the best dick sucker, he was capable of taking Steele's cock fully within a month of their first fuck thanks to how much the man liked playing with his little boypussy, his mouth though? He'd be lucky if he could take half of it. He tried his hardest, his face got all red and puffy and it was clear he was holding back tears every time but he never gave up. Sometimes Steele had to remind him to take it easy for the baby, and he'd back off and remember he was knocked up. Sam had always wanted to be a big, hairy beast like his father, go out on space adventures and do fun stuff, even if some of it scared him, but now he was stuck looking like an 11 year old, it helped that he acted like one too.  
  
"Yes, Daddy." Same grunted, his voice a little hoarse. His body began to relax and he smiled that mischievous smile as he squeezed his ass harder this time. "What's a- a con-track-shon?" Sam had learned many words in the last couple of months, words he liked, like "pussy", "cock", "dick", "fuck", "cunt", he'd also learned that people developed milk when they were pregnant, and that birds didn't drop babies down from the sky in baskets, and that Ageless' cock only stop growing when they finally mate, Sam's used to look at home on his body, a tiny two inches setting on top of a set of balls that looked more like peanuts, without a hair to be seen on his body longer than peachfuzz, his daddy's on the other hand, he had heard the term "horse cock" used to describe it, even if he didn't know what a horse was, it sounded fitting. Sam was simply the exact opposite of Steele in every way. He was short, he barely had any muscle on his body, even before he had that soft-skinny look too him, well he used to, now he has a 30 pound beach ball sized belly sticking out of his gut, but they had the same eyes and the same hair color. You could definitely tell they were related, but Sam was just a boy in every respect while it was hard to call Steele anything but a man. Even in their expressions, the few they shared were almost identical, but where Steele had demeanor that Sam described as heroic and manly, Sam had that constant eyes wide and mouth agape in wonder look.

Truly, they were the very definition of contrast. The sheer number of differences between them were in the dozens. Maybe the hundreds, if you were really picky about it. Though that was part of what Steele fucking loved. The sheer difference between them. Everything was different. One big, one small. One hairy, one hairless. One hung, the other left with nothing bigger than his little finger. Not to mention one was over 9 months pregnant, while the other was a perfect example of a prime breeding stud. Could anyone really look at this incest couple and not love it? They looked like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.  
  
"Good mornin'," Steele whispered back to his son's hoarse little voice confirming that he was awake. This was a good way to wake up. Balls deep buried in his own son. "A contraction, Sam. It's uh- A uh. . . Somethin'. A pregnant thing. Something like a muscle spasm?" Steele actually had no fucking idea, honestly. He sort of thought it was a muscle spasm? Something to do with a womb seizing up, and then relaxing. Though really he could be totally wrong. Why would Steele know these things? He wasn't the one to get pregnant. "But if it was just you squeezin' your ass 'round me, then it probably wasn't a contraction." The man purred in his deep, bass tone.  
  
A large calloused paw slowly slid up Sam's side, fingertips feeling the pregnant curve of his son's tummy while his thumb was at the center of his kid's back. When Sam wasn't pregnant, Steele could nearly get both of his big meaty hands all the way around Sam's waist! Now though? He could splay out both hands across that belly. "God you're fuckin' pregnant, kid." Steele simply commented, surprised despite having watched him get this big for 9 months now. "I hope we can actually make it to Shotaron before you give birth." At this rate, Steele wasn't sure.  
  
"Mmm, I don't. I want him out of meeee." Same whined. He felt his father's hands drift across his smooth skin, the calloused fingers dragging along his soft, almost baby like skin. "Hnng~" Sam moaned, "Careful, you'll wake him and he'll start kick- Oh!" Sam's body jerked as he felt it, one hard one, directly into his prostate, causing his dick to jump to attention and his body to tighten, the second one hit Steele's palm dead on. The life that he put inside the boy, his child and grandchild all at the same time. Sam once joked about calling him Gramps, and still did when he was being mouthy, but he always felt Daddy fit Steele better.   
  
"Oooh, if he keeps doing that he'll make me pee myself." Sam grunted as his small hands reached down to cup his belly, sliding alongside his father's, his pinky fingers finding their spot against Steele's thumbs. He often walked around the ship holding his gut, waddling to and fro. He hardly left the bed in the month though. "Will I always get this big?" He wriggles his ass a bit, feeling his dad's soft cock slip out of him slightly. He wondered if he could even get on his hands and knees anymore. Doggy style used to be his favorite position, but lately it's just been missionary and back to back like this. It was one big erotic discomfort. Not painful, except the occasional contraction, but his chest had swollen slightly with milk, his little nipples had gotten bigger and puffier, and he felt like he was carrying around a bowling ball.   
  
"I want you to get pregnant next. It's only fair!" Sam said he propped his arm up and pulled himself forward until he heard an incredibly wet popping noise as his father's cock pulled free. It felt cold, and wet, and empty now. It caused a shiver to run up his spine and now he wished he never did it. He rolled over to face the man, his gut poking at his father's abs. He looked at the man's body and then to his face and he felt a blush rolling through his cheeks. How did he do that? Make his stomach feel all tingly like something was rolling around inside of him. Something about his long hair, his bearded face, the body hair, the muscle, it made every bit of him tingle. Sam's Daddy had made something shift inside of him, or maybe it was the pregnancy. The idea of staying on the ship, raising kids, popping them out, it started to sound nice to Sam. He didn't actually want his daddy to have a turn, he just said that to make the man feel a little guilty, but at the same time Sam relished in it, in the attention, and he felt bad for saying something like that. He tried to reach out to grab his Daddy and hold onto him but the gut got in the way, he couldn't even get his arms around his broad back so instead he settled for tangling his fingers in his chest hair, twirling his little fingers and sometimes groping the skin underneath, he especially liked his Daddy's nipples.  
  
"Never mind. No I don't." Sam said quietly after a very brief pause. He reached out with his legs, one slipping between his father's thick, muscular thighs, pressing his surprisingly thick little thigh right up against his Daddy's giant ballsack while the other slid on top.

Sam was such a noisy little runt. Steele kinda loved that about him. Such a loud mouthed brat who seemed to flaunt his body without even knowing it. Yet whenever it came to his Daddy, Sam was always putty in his hands. He imagined the kid would be totally untameable for anyone else though. Again, Steele kinda liked that. He liked his son being a wild little brat that gave everyone [i]but[/i] him hell. It was cute, and kinda reminded the man of himself. A rebellious little thing that made demands, not pleads.   
  
Clearly another kick by the way Sam reacted to it. Steele couldn't help but laugh to himself. "You're gonna pee? Just from havin' your kid kick around in your belly? C'mon." Steele teased, tempted to just slip a thick finger down underneath the curve of that tummy and put some pressure of his own down on his son's bladder. Just so he could see Sam's face pinch up and his legs kick. Steele decided he'd spare the boy for now, at least. Especially since he was preoccupied with the new feeling of his flaccid donkey dick popping free of his son's asshole. "Fuck- What'd ya do that for?" The man whined, almost childish in his own right. Though anyone would be complaining in his position. Wet, cum-coated dick now all against his sheets, almost cold.  
  
While Sam's little arms couldn't reach, Steele's certainly could. Those thick, hairy arms curled forward and pulled Sam much closer. That round pregnant tummy getting flattened ever so slightly as his abs pushed into it to close the space. Their legs got properly tangled as well, those soft satin skinny things contrasting so nicely to Steele's forest of coarse hair across his sculpted legs. "Yeah, I didn't think you would." Steele hummed once the kid eventually agreed that he didn't want Steele to get pregnant.  
  
"Even if ya won't admit it, you're a natural at this. Just meant to carry Daddy's children." Steele spoke proudly, clearly in love with his own pregnant son. Those big pecs flexed against the boy's dainty little fingers lost in his chest hair. "You know you're happy. Happy even if ya can't really move all that well, and a random kick might make ya piss the bed." Steele knew it, and boldly said it.

Sam wasn't listening, or at least was pretending not to as his hands traveled further and further up until they ran out of chest hair and were now working in his Daddy's beard. There was a growing pressure in his gut, just ever so slight. He could already feel the baby waking up and not liking his small home was being made ever so slightly smaller. "Will he be my brother or my son?" Sam asked. He had teased Steele about that relationship many times but he'd never really thought about his own relationship with the child he bore. As he spoke he scooted a little closer, pulling his lower half against his father as much as he could, he wasn't the most flexible thing anymore, it was hard to be when you had an overdue baby in your belly. Sam could feel those fuzzy hairs tickle his tummy and those big, protective arms around his body. He looked up at his dad's face and it was that look, that look of adoration, of excitement, of happiness he had almost whenever he looked at Steele.  
  
It was obvious Sam was aroused by his father, even if his little dicklet wasn't poking at his father's MUCH bigger member underneath that big belly, that look said it all. Steele was the love of his life and he was happy he'd get to spend every moment and make a family with him. Sure Sam would miss seeing his dick, but 2 months between every pregnancy he could probably see it, and plus he'd always look adorable as shit, he'd never grow out of those dimples, or that button nose. The kid was a pervert too, an insatiable sex hound. Steele found that out the first month when he caught the kid sniffing his underwear, Sam didn't know what that meant then, he just thought they smelled good and was going to hang them in the cockpit because it always smelled so gross in there. At that point he didn't know you could do anything with his "weiner" as he called it, except pee out of it. Steele was his first in every respect, first guy to teach him how to cum, even if he barely made a little drizzle of jizz, Sam thought it was pee at first. He knew better now at least, barely.

"I don't know." Steele simply groaned, rolling his eyes. He didn't know how to answer that question! Brother or son? Both! Yet, it could only be one, right? Probably son, since Sam was physically birthing the baby. That gave priority, right? On the other hand, Steele was the father to them both. . . It was a fucked up little incest situation and Steele really didn't care about the specifics. "He can be whatever the fuck ya want. How about that?" It was a happy middle ground. It was also a way for Steele to push the responsibility of deciding onto Sam.  
  
That look though, it was adorable. Adorable enough to earn a kiss to the forehead from Steele. A scratchy, beard-filled kiss, but a wonderful one all the same.   
  
It was true though, Sam was an insatiable sex hound. That was absolutely something he got from Steele. Much like the boy, Steele was a sex-beast. For fuck's sake, he'd impregnated his own kid. If that didn't say something about his sexual appetite, what would? They were both fucked up in their own way, and it was awesome. He'd caught Sam sniffing his dirty briefs, and from that day on he'd played into the nasty little twerp's fetishes entirely. The kid wanted to huff some nasty Daddy funk? That pretty little nose always looked really good down buried in Steele's greasy ballsack, especially when the stud's meaty paw held Sam's face there. That was just the tip of the iceberg, too.  
  
"Darth," Steele spoke out into the air, the name of his ship's AI computer. "Yes, master Steele?" A robotic voice hummed back, seemingly from nowhere. "How many more days until we arrive to Shotaron?" Steele asked, looking up at the ceiling for a second. "Six days and twenty-two hours, Master."   
  
"Fuuuuck," Steele groaned, turning back into Sam and really smooshing that belly against his abs. Suddenly a big calloused grip took a hold of that beach-ball belly, and Steele lewdly groped that thing. Digits sinking into the taut flesh, really testing it. "Think ya can hold this kid in for six more days, Sam?"

"I dunnoooooo..." Sam whined as he lunged forward, burying his face in his Daddy's beard. Though his body suddenly stiffened as he felt another con-track-shon. He let out a little whimper before relaxing. "Th-that one felt weird. I-I think I came." Sam huffed and pulled back. He was shifting uncomfortably, his little thigh shifting between his Daddy's legs pressing up against his fat Daddy balls. He couldn't even reach around his gut anymore to check if he had cum. His belly skin was just so sensitive, he was trembling feeling the man kneed at the taut skin.  
  
This made the baby kick back even harder which made Sam's face scrunch up and he let out a moan. "H-he nearly hit me there again." He whimpered before he felt another kick, this time against his outer wall against his father's hands, like he was trying to push the hands away. "H-he's acting up again." The way Sam was squirming and whining was just making him rub against his Daddy even more, he was already working up a sweat just squirming around. His little cock was pressing up against his father's nutsack, and that big, fat daddy cock had slipped against his belly and his smooth skin was starting to mash against the cock, pressing it hard against the sheets.   
  
Sam reached out, grabbing his Daddy's shoulders with a firm grip but it slowly began to relax soon after, his sweaty palms were so small against his father's large muscled shoulders. "I just, I just want it out of me." He says huffing, his face looked sheepish, like he was trying to avoid eye contact. "I wanna ride your dick again, and I can't do that when I can barely stand up." He ran his hands up and down Steele's arms, feeling his biceps lovingly. "I also want you to... uh, I like it when you're really rough and fast."

Sam was squirming around like a little maniac! Clearly, the baby wasn't pleased with the current situation. Kicking around, trying to expand his area. Steele and Sam were only making it worse by snuggling up closer, and the big stud groping that sensitive tummy. They both knew at this point what would upset the baby, yet they seemed to do it anyway. Why? Because they were in love. Because a bit of momentary discomfort was worth the two ageless lovers cuddling in closer, and really loving one another. It was worth it. Though with the pregnancy going on and on and this baby past due at this point, maybe it was better to just relax on the affection.  
  
"Fuckin' kid," Steele growled towards Sam's belly, that growl actually directed at their child. Steele was actually kinda angered towards the little runt occupying his boy-wife's womb. Kicking, squirming, and being an annoying pest honestly. Seeing Sam in discomfort and even pain bothered the big man. Though, that big soft tummy grinding against his slowly hardening dick, coupled with a smooth boy thigh pushing into his huge nuts helped appease the big hairy beast. It also helped to coax that fat horse dick into a half-boner. Throbbing against his son's belly.   
  
"I know. . ." Steele answered, nodding. He knew Sam wanted the baby out. "I know." He went on, assuring he knew he missed the rough dicking he'd get from Daddy. "The pregnancy is really gettin' in the way of us fuckin', huh? When you give birth, maybe we need to use a condom for a little bit, or something. So we can fuck all we want, and I won't impregnate you. Or, we'll just fuck ten times as much before this ninth month." Steele shrugged, liking both options. They knew now. They knew how Sam's little petite tween body handled an overdue 9 month pregnancy.   
  
Then, Steele thought about something. Something he'd read online, about pregnancy when he was scouring the internet for tips and things. "Hey Sam. . ." Steele hummed, snuggling into his body's body. "How badly do you want that baby out?" Steele asked, an interesting question. His calloused fingertips rubbed gently over that huge curve, his own hips giving a small roll as he ground that fattening cock up into his boy's stomach. "How badly do you want Daddy to fuckin' rail you again? Rough. Fast. Enough to make your toes curl, legs shake, hole ache, and you can't stop moaning and screaming." He remembered that he'd read something about late term pregnancy. Particularly rough fucking could actually induce labor, and should be avoided. But the baby was past due, right? So that meant Steele could fuck his kid up, and just force him to give birth! Wreck that hole open, 'til the damn fuckin' baby fell out!

There was a sudden squirting coming from Sam's dick, he let out a sudden little whimper and blushed, trying to pretend he didn't just cum from his own father whispering dirty fucking things to him. "I want it really bad..." Sam said with a huff. "We can use condoms for a while, but..." He seemed to shrink into himself again, but he put on a determined face, his brave face, and he looked up at Steele and said: "But I'm uuh, also starting to like it so maybe not too long though."   
  
It seemed Sam was finding it harder to concentrate. His breath was speeding up and his chest was rising and falling faster. He was squirming more, his little thighs shifting and rubbing against his dad's, tangling their legs together. "I want-" Sam began but had to pause to let out a little whimper "I want you to fuck me like you did the first time, when I couldn't walk for a week and my hole felt sore for a month, but we did it again anyway." He whined as his hands came to his Daddy's chest, the little fingers so small against his frame, the soft skin gripping onto his chest hair lovingly. "But I want you deeper inside me." It was something no father should ever hear their son say, especially one at that age. It sounded almost wrong coming from such a young boyish voice, but he sounded so needy. His little cock was aching hard. His small hips thrusting forward, smearing his meager loads into his daddy's heavy thigh as he humped him. He suddenly tightened again, feeling another contraction and letting out a little moan to go along with it.

Sam's tiny little dollops of cum ended up as useless stripes of cum across Steele's muscled thigh, zebra stripes lost in that dark forest of black hair. Still, it was a bit of warmth that Steele could feel. He knew his boy had just squirted out a load just from dirty talk. Sam was a sexual deviant, down to the point of cumming to the littlest of things. Not that Steele minded. He actually fucking loved how much of a hair trigger his son was. Just the feeling of his fat cock crown pushing to the kid's winking little boy pussy, sending a single squirt of a loud. The penetration achieving a second load. Steele really liked it.  
  
"Yeah?" Steele breathed, a smile perking at the corners of his lips. "Just like the first time huh? Left gaping, speechless, little virile swimmers leaking out of your asshole?" This was what had ended up of that sweet little father son reunion. Did Sam's mother think this would happen when she sent the kid out to find his father? Did she think the boy would be immediately knocked up, mated to his own father? Maybe she did. Probably not, though.  
  
Those big meaty paws set on Sam's hips, and Steele rolled over. The little boy's back was flat against the bed, Steele kneeling over his pregnant frame. Even kneeling, Steele utterly towered over him. "Spread your legs." Steele simply demanded. A fist wrapped around the base of his monster cock, and he lifted that monstrous half-hard thing up and lazily slapped it down against the boy's sensitive tummy. Even soft, Steele's dick was literally the length of Sam's forearm. Thicker, too. Finger-thick veins running up and down that monster, out from the thick bush of musky pubes, up to the thick foreskin rolled over his fat drooling crown. "Spread 'em wide. You want Daddy deep? Want Daddy to fuck your pregnant boy pussy? Grab your fat ass cheeks, and pull 'em apart with those dainty little hands." Steele was ready. Done. Properly prepared to fuck his own kid into giving birth to their nasty little incest baby. It was clear as ever to Sam. That foot long horse cock resting on the curve of that pregnant belly, his fat unwashed cock tip that'd been buried in the boy's asshole all night pushed up against his inside-out pregnant belly button, his fat, hairy greasy balls hanging low and smothering the boy's little dicklette entirely.

The feeling of precum drooling down his skin tickled him. It came to rest on the crevice made by his milky boypec/tits as he looked up at his father. The man was literally over twice his size. In height, nearly three times in weight, Sam knew the man could have his way with him however he want but he'd always been careful with him even when they were rough he noticed him responding to his cries of pain when things got worse, but he also responded very well to Sam's cries of pleasure. He was just so much bigger than Sam though, he could feel the loose, heavy skin press against his little cock. A single one of the man's nuts was bigger than his entire cock, they were usually sweaty and musky, but now they had the added bonus of being smeared with Sam's next load, as his tiny cock was engulfed in the warmth. It was Sam's favorite part. The ship was always cool, but his Daddy, his Daddy was like a furnace, always so warm, especially his dick, it felt like a hot bath, just barely below the level of being "too hot" and it was perfect for Sam.   
  
Sam brought his legs up, which was a fucking feet pulling them to either side of his belly, close enough to wrap his hands around his knees to hoist them up. He tried reaching his ass, but he'd been gaining a little weight, mostly in his lower half, giving his thighs and legs a bit of padding to them, making them look chunkier, bigger. It was hard to grip them. He pulled his ass cheeks apart, revealing that tight little pink hole. Sam had a gift in that no matter how many times Steele wrecked his hole he managed to stay as tight as ever, though considering he had his dad's cock inside him all night, it was a little sloppy right now, a thick dollop of Steele's cum leaked out, his hole, still tiny, but noticeably gaped was twitching with hunger. The boy was needy, the boy's hole was even more so.  
  
"Yes, Daddy." Sam whined, "I need your dick inside me sooo bad!" His little hips wiggled, feeling that fat cock slip and slide so easily on his stomach, still covered in the fuckjuices from the previous night, some of the swimmers still active, making Sam's stomach tingle as they tried to find something to impregnate. His little fingers were tugging at his ass so hard, his fingers sinking into the skin, his knuckles were turning white. He was looking up at his Daddy's handsome, bearded face, and he didn't think it was possible to need another person more than in that moment. Of course he always felt that whenever they looked at each other like that these days.

It seemed to be a constant battle with Steele and Sam. Sam's hole was always so tight and near-virgin, regardless of how much Steele punished it. With that in mind, Steele happily wrecked into that tight twitching sleeve, seeing just how fucked up he could make it look when he was done. The gape after sleeping in his boy all night was always amazing. That little pink wrinkle hanging open, drooling out cum, quivering with need. Just the sight of that made Steele's dick twitch to life against the boy's soft sensitive belly. Sam able to see that big fat monster cock pulsing, twitching, throbbing into it's massive, full size. Well over a foot in length, a size that seemed impossible to fit inside of Sam. Yet somehow Steele always did.  
  
Legs split apart and Sam doing as best as he can to pull those round cheeks apart, it was all Steele needed. His hips pulled back, and the fist wrapped around the base of his donkey dick pressed that thing right down the curve of Sam's belly. Their cocks crossed for a mere moment, Sam's little cock getting coated in a shiny layer of Steele's thick gooey precum. The stud's huge tip smeared a glossy path down over the boy's puffy little taint, until finally that monstrous size was pressed right up against the kid's twitching little pucker. Even with that little thing gaped, it almost seemed like it would never fit. They both knew better.  
  
"Don't you worry Sam," Steele purred, rolling his hips forward and really smearing his enormous slab of meat against his son's quivering asshole. "Daddy's gonna fuckin' split you open. Got that? I'm gonna bash your pretty little boypussy wide open, okay? By time I'm done, you'll be givin' birth to our first baby, 'kay? That little brat will finally be out of your tummy, and Daddy can fuck you stupid as much as we want." It seemed that it wouldn't matter if they made it to Shotaron at this rate. Steele was actually gonna do this. He was so horny, he reeked of sex, smelled like a beast primed to fuck some prime boy ass.  
  
Steele's usual grip on Sam was his hips, his shoulders, or his ankles. Today? His grip was that round pregnant belly. Both of his meaty hands gripped that beach-balls sized belly, and squeezed taut portion of it into his hands. It was all the grip he needed. Without further warning, his hips absolutely fucking hammered forward. Despite the massive size difference, his dick utterly pummeled it's way into the boy's pink insides. Not a slow penetration in the slightest. Half of that oversized horse dick fucking smashed it's way into Sam with one thrust.

Worse yet, Sam could smell all of it, the heat, the musk, the pheromones, the state of unwash, the sweat, and it all swirled into his brain, causing his hormones to go completely out of whack. His little mouth hung open as he breathed heavy, feeling the absolutely massive gut press into his body, the weight of it was so much even in this position. "Daddy!" He moaned out just before it hit him. It hit him like a crash landing. He remembered the time Steele first penetrated his womb. Sam literally whited out and the next thing he knew he had a fat, cum filled womb and Steele was laying next to him and the fuck was over. The next time he held onto his sanity a little better but he still had issues utterly blanking out. He could feel that cock ram against his womb's entrance, the tight inner muscle had grown tight, not only from not being split wide open but also from swelling shut thanks to the pregnancy, just waiting for the right time to bust open. Sam felt Steele ram right into it. The pressure on his gut made him cry out, it wasn't in pain but in pleasure. The strong, harsh hands on his stomach made the baby all the more active, banging around, hitting against Steele's hands almost as if it knew.  
  
Sam looked wide eyes, his breath had sped up and his heart was pounding. He looked up at the man wild eyed, even though his mouth was just a big O there was a slight smile in his eyes, he's been wanting this for so long. His hole was quivering around that thick, veiny cock, alternating between just barely loose enough that jizz could easily escape with juicy noises to incredibly tight, entrapping the man's cock vomit. It took a few moments for his brain to catch up with what happened to him, but by the time it did he felt another contraction come along, this one unlike the first few, was much harsher and left him moaning out, his shaggy haired head falling against the pillows as he whined out. His thighs slipped from his grip, wrapping as far around his Daddy as they could reach in this position while his hands found register on the satin sheets and he gripped tightly as he expected the rid of his life.

The feeling of his little boy's legs wrapping around - as much as they could - Steele's hips felt like heaven. Like that was where they belonged. Truly, it was. Those little legs belonged wrapped around Steele's hips, making sure the stud was properly locked within the boy's ass, and not a single drop of seed would escape. It was Steele's favorite part of missionary position. Other positions were sexier and fun, but just the feeling of his boy's legs wrapping around his waist to keep his big fat Daddy dick stuffing that asshole made this more mundane position unbelievably worth it. Even if Sam's legs couldn't make it all the way around, Steele kept his dick pressed in, not pulling an inch back.   
  
"Fuuuuuck- Fuck. I've needed this," Steele snarled, rolling his hips and stirring that dick inside of the kid's sloppy pink hole. The noises that boy pussy were obscene. Wet, juicy, sloppy noises that should not have been coming from a kid's asshole. Steele's grip on that pregnant belly tightened, groping that obscene curve roughly as his hips suddenly bucked forward again. Another 3 inches of DILF dick plowed into Sam's ass, bringing it to a massive 10 inches buried in that boy's body. Thick, smelly, unwashed breeder dick practically impaling the boy's body. "God- It's been two months since I was this deep, huh? We're goin' the whole way. Every inch. I'm gonna fuckin' rail you." Steele growled down to his son, suddenly yanking his hips back. Those 3 inches had been stolen from Sam's sloppy boy hole, and a single second later the big stud hammered forward again, pressing those inches back where they belonged.

Sam wasn't able to speak at this point, he moaned and whimpered and screamed when the moment came for it. His head rolled from side to side, his eyes glazed over in pleasure as his little dick leaked out, he was in a constant state of orgasm at this point, unable to process anything, the baby was kicking against his stomach, thrashing about. Sam's insides stretched and tightened and squeezed around that cock. His womb entrance was puffy and tight and with each breath the cock pressed into it, an impossibly tight little pocket inside him that Steele used to regularly fuck into but had since become closed off was now opening again for his dick, causing another contraction in Sam, his body stiffened so much, even his gut became as hard as a bowling ball in Steele's grip. This one was close, Sam was starting to go into labor. His womb entrance slid up and down the head of Steele's cock as Sam's insides violently spasmed around his cock in ways it had never done before. Precum squirted and leaked out of his tiny hole with loud, squishy spurts.   
  
"DADDY!!!" Sam moaned, it was the only words he was capable of forming, his vision had gone white, there was a bit of drool rolling out of his mouth onto the sheets beneath him. The ball inside him was about to bust open, and he could only wonder what would come first, the baby or his daddy?

Oh, if it was a competition the little runt inside of his boywife wanted, it was a competition he'd get. No way Steele would be kicked out of his own kid's boypussy by some stupid unborn fetus. This shitty little kicking brat wouldn't leave this ass until Steele was blowing his thick gooey load into Sam's guts. Steele kept his dick buried, refusing to move back at all. "Fuck- Are you actually going into labor, Sam? Those contractions are fuckin' insane! It's like your womb is kissin' Daddy's dick," Steele growled, grinding his hips forward and really smearing his fat dick crown up against the quivering entrance to that boy womb. "Sorry, you'll just have to wait a little longer. Daddy's gonna fuck you stupid and fill your womb with cum, and [i]then[/i] you can give birth, 'kay?" Suddenly, Steele's hips fucking jackhammered forward. Without a care for anything, he casually plowed balls deep into his own boy's body. Sam was tight as hell, but Steele's strength was simply peerless. That sculpted, hairy DILF fucking pummeled every single inch of his oversized fuckrod right into his own son's body, while the kid was going into labor.  
  
"Fuckin' hell that's good. That's it, every inch. Fuck- I've missed this." As if there wasn't a baby waiting for his dick to get out of the way, Steele's hips pulled back and fucking rammed forward a mere second later. The slap of those big pent-up breeder nuts clapping against Sam's ass, while Steele's abs smacked to the boy's gravid tummy. "This is what you wanted Sam, right? Daddy's dick?" Sam was getting it.   


Sam's face was blank, mostly, his whimpering cries of pleasure had taken over, and he couldn't even respond. He barely registered that he existed, he could just feel his daddy fucking him, giving him such pleasure with that big cock, feeling it rake over his insides, reach depths that shouldn't be possible, make his brain seize up in pleasure. At first he didn't even recognize he was going into labor. When his water broke after another contraction he didn't even feel it at first, Steele's cock rammed into his chute, poking at the casing that held their child inside him, the cervix wrapped around Steele's cock in an incredibly tight grip, his length almost forcing it upwards into Sam's body. Sam's brain was moving five times as fast as his body, he just recognized an odd wet sound to his Daddy's thrusts that got louder and louder as his womb entrance was pummeled open. He hadn't even realized he was crying out either until the sudden stiffness hit him. Then all at once it came crashing down. This baby was coming out. It felt like something had busted inside of him and his hole began the process of opening wide, preparing for the baby, but it was currently clogged with dick.  
  
"OOH DADDY! IT'S COMING!" Sam cried out, his entire body turning red as he cried out, his little cock squirting wildly, his little dollops accumulating, rolling down his tiny, hairless nutsack. His little hands came up to grip his stomach on top of Steele's hands. The little fingers were soft and delicate, he felt his dad's hairy paws on his soft, rotund belly, the fingers sinking in slightly to his giant round pregnant belly. His eyes cleared up for a moment and he looked directly at his father. This baby was coming out.

This was a twisted, fucked up little situation that the nasty incestuous couple had found themselves in! A father, literally fucking his own son into labor, to give birth to their child. What could possibly be better than this? Steele's dick was lodged into that greedy little cervix, that puffy swollen ring helplessly kissing around the girthy monstrosity that held it open. It felt amazing. Steele's hips ruthlessly ground forward, stirring around inside of the boy's womb, inside of his ass. Scraping down against his prostate - though it hardly mattered considering the kid's perpetual state of orgasm. The contractions were violent, unlike anything Steele had ever felt around his dick. It was like sticking his monster cock inside of a wet, vibrating, pink pussy. He didn't even need to thrust to achieve wildly mind-blowing pleasure. He simply rolled his hips forward, grinding his teeth and huffing through his nose. He tried not to cum, tried to hold back his orgasm for as long as possible. Really, he just wanted to see how long he could stay within that tight cunt while the kid was in labor. Sam's asshole was sloppy beyond belief, wet from all kinds of juices and slime, that messy squelching hole wringing Steele's cock dry.   
  
"Fuck- Fuck! God fuckin' damn it-" Steele snarled like a feral wolf as his gigantic nuts throbbed in pent-up desire. Despite trying to hold off the orgasm, it was impossible to hold it off forever. The baby was coming, the boy's hole becoming more violent in it's efforts to give birth. Which, made the pleasure for Steele all the more intense. His gigantic horse dick seized up, twitching uncontrollably. It was a feeling Sam knew. Daddy was about to cum. "Sam..! Fuck!" Steele barked, that fat twitching unwashed dick suddenly erupting within the boy's womb. Thick, gooey hot white cum began to flood out into Sam's body, as thick as tar. Just one thick blast of the stuff had to be somewhere near a pint. The powerful smell of pure, raw masculinity oozing off of the stuff was overwhelming. A reeking stink of testosterone that alone could knock someone up. Countless little swimmers all wiggling and squirming around within Sam, the boy able to feel every single little individual one searching around for an egg to fertilize.   
  
Steele's hips yanked backwards, every single thick inch of that dick tearing free from Sam's asshole all at once. White stripes of hyper-virile seed were blown across Sam's belly, some even reaching up to the boy's face. Finally, Sam didn't have a giant dick in the way. He could give birth.

Sam was huffing and puffing, his hand clinging onto his father's hands, still gripping his tummy. He could feel it, his insides steadily tightening until that dick could no longer stay inside of him, then he felt it, the womb opening up allowing for the baby to flow out just as his father's cock exited his hole with a loud, wet slurp. A sound that would normally be music to his ears and instantly put him back into the mood, now he barely registered it before another contraction hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Daddyyyyyy!!" Sam cried out as it hit him, his body sleek with sweat and the thick cream glaze, his messy hair matted to his skull. He looked like he was covered in oil, even his tiny cock glistened in the warm shiplight. "IIITS COMING!!!" He whined as he felt something, something big push out of the freshly fucked cervix, stretching him wide open, even wider than Steele's cock, not by much though.

Sam looked gorgeous. Sweaty, covered in cum, a hole that had been wrecked open. Steele might need to start making the kid look like this more often. Either get the boy incredibly sweaty, or just cover him in some fancy scented oil. It was a good look! Petite body glistening, reflecting all of the dim overhead lights. Sam looked so precious, almost as if he was made of glass. Steele wanted to kiss him, kiss that belly, and then worship him some more. He certainly didn't want to reserve this sight for when the boy was 9 months pregnant and giving birth.  
  
"That's a good boy Sam, C'mon. Push!" Steele spoke, his orgasm past him at this point, dick left to just idly drool out a steady stream of thick cream while he turned his attention to helping Sam birth. Considering the boy's asshole was already gaped entirely open from the fresh fucking it received seconds ago, Sam didn't need to do too much work. The contractions were still there surely, but his hole had been thoroughly opened by his father.   
  
Sam got exactly what he wanted. A proper fucking from his father, and the baby out of his belly. It didn't take that long for their firstborn to wind up in Sam's arms, the boy having been propped sitting up by some pillows. Steele cleaned, and was back sitting beside his little boy quick enough. A thick arm wrapped greedily around Sam's hips, the two of them still naked. "He's got silver eyes, just like us." Steele whispered, looking their newborn over. So much for the ritual of redemption Steele had planned back on Shotaron. The baby was already born. Though, maybe that meant they didn't need to go back just yet?

It seemed Sam had similar ideas as well. "Does this mean we don't have to go back? They're so stuffy there and I hate Elder Jin so much, he always gets onto me for EEEEEVEERYTHING!" He stressed the word with everything he had, almost like he was full of energy again. The baby lapping at his nipple happily, he could actually see his abs again, and his hole felt like it was blown wide open, his dad's arm around him, four of his favorite sensations.  
  
"I wanna go back to that luxury planet place with the really great food. Do you think they'll let us back in even if we basically robbed them last time?" Sam said mischievously. He would have barely been a month pregnant back then, but it was sooo worth it. Best hamburgers he ever had. He was already back to his normal self, almost like he'd never been pregnant at all.


	2. The First Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sam is busy taking care of their bevvy of children, their oldest child, Alistair confesses to his Daddy, Steele, how much he wants to be his Daddy's little princess.

Eleven years had past and Sam hadn't aged a day, his belly on the other hand, some would say 14 kids in that amount of time would be enough to ruin someone, but Sam had that special quality. Even now he was several months pregnant with another and if anything his ass had become even tighter. Their first child had only just turned 11 not too long ago as well. They named him Alistair, after the star system he was born in. He grew rather quickly, at least at the start. He learned to walk fairly fast, but even when he was younger there was something definitely off about him. Sam called him a sissy and picked on him a lot for his girlish tendencies, primarily his fascination with princesses and girls clothes, well one thing in particular, tutus. He had a particular one he liked, a bright pink one, a big fluffy bright pink one. It was an odd piece of clothing he made with the ship's synthesizer, it didn't have a bottom to it but he normally wore it with a pair of underwear though and sometimes a shirt or a tank top of matching or contrasting color (He had an odd talent for color theory at least), today however it was pink on pink.

The Tutu was unusual though, it was a solid floof just about except for the section around his legs which was open, which is why he wore underwear under it, but it bunched up in such a way that it was almost impossible to tell if he was actually wearing it or not. Sam and Steele had many times caught themselves staring at Alistair as he strode back and forth, twirling and bending just barely enough but never enough to fully reveal his underside. It was almost frustrating, especially since he wasn't allowed to run around the ship naked any more, especially after Sam caught him trying to stick his dick into an electrical socket.

It was agreed that Alistair really shouldn't be alone, at least in the living room, he was smart in some ways but brain dead in others, and worse, his parents recognized he was starting to hit puberty, which meant he was likely going to be as big as a cock hound as Sam was and as big as a pervert as Steele was. Today it was Steele's job to look after him, Sam was busy making sure their strict nap time rules was adhered to, Alistair was deemed old enough to skip now, but even Sam found himself slipping off for naps, usually with at least two kids attached to either of his nipples. Sex had been getting slower and slower between Sam and Steele lately as well, despite Steele's ability to (literally) keep Sam constantly pregnant, it was becoming a once or twice a week thing, Sam took it when he could get it, loving it when his Daddy fucked him stupid. Alistair was busy digging in the toy box, his ass jutting right out in the air with a pair of spiderman underwear that were stretched so tightly around him that his fat little tushy slid out on either end.

"Daaaad, have you seen my magic waaand?" Alistair whined, his head popping up ever so briefly before diving back into the box that had become a permanent fixture in the living quarters of their ship.

It was hard to have sex when they have 14 kids to tend to with another on the way. Of course, a lot of things could be automated. A maid-bot that made meals and changed diapers. Still though, there was a lot that Sam and Steele wanted to do themselves. They both wanted to be there for their kids! And that was amazing. Nowadays, parents were rarely there for most of their kids. The first always got the most attention - past that the kids grew up underneath a nanny-droid. It was just a fact of life. It took a lot out of Sam, though. Breastfeeding 14 kids? That was enough to tucker the kid out by the end of it all. Steele didn't blame him. Often he just pulled the tired little Sam up onto his expansive, hair covered chest, and cuddled with his boy.

Their kids were growing, though. Alistair. their oldest, grew up so fast. It seemed like only yesterday, Steele had knocked Sam up for the first time. Though here they were. His boy off taking care of their children, and the big stud here watching over their oldest. Even though Alistair was their oldest, it was hard to imagine it really. He didn't quite act his age. Running around like a sissy most of the time, always donning his favorite tutu. Steele liked it, Sam didn't.

The big man sat idly, eyes set over on his boy. Alistair was bent over, his fat ass totally exposed from underneath that pink fluff. It was kind of an amazing sight. Alistair had a delicious little bubble that his underwear couldn't even contain. He clearly took after Sam in many ways. Digging around for a toy, eager for some kind of pleasure. Definitely a cock hound like Sam, and a huge perv like Steele.

"I haven't, sorry Alistair." Steele sighed, narrowing his eyes on the boy. Steele was hanging around in not much. Actually, it was just a pair of baggy drawstring shorts - that was it. Wide shoulders, hairy chest, fuzzy abs, bulging biceps. A literal adonis of a Daddy lounging around, with the musk of a prime breeding bull wafting off of him and into the lungs of any little boy close enough to get a whiff. Those shorts had an obscene bulge stuffed down one of the pant legs, no way to hide his horse-sized dick. "What do you need the magic wand for, anyway? I know you like it, but there's way better things around here you can be using." Steele said in a suggestive tone.

"Daaad, it's princess Alistair!" He whined again, but this time with a big smile. Alistair perked up however as he stood upright, and tip toed over to his dad like a ballerina, before plopping in his Daddy's lap, almost like he intentionally wanted to sit on his father's cock. "Because I don't wanna be a big hairy meany like you" He said as he stuck his tongue out making a face before he wrapped his arms around the older man. Alistair wasn't as big as Sam despite physically being similar ages. He was a few inches shorter and his dick was DEFINITELY smaller. It wasn't even an inch, the tiny little thing was like a little nub. His nipples were probably bigger, even when it was hard, and it was hard as it poked into his dad's abs. "I wanna be your little princess forever, Daddy~ And Sam's too but don't tell him I said that, he'll make fun of me." He said with an energetic harumph as he plopped back down.

Alistair sat there for a second, grinning. One of his hands was still on his daddy's chest almost as if admiring it. The kid had to have known what sex was at this point as Sam and Steele made no effort to hide what they did from the kids. But Alistair never really showed any desire to participate, or even question what was happening, at least until recently. Of course he had to be educated, he had to be doing something in the holo room when it was school time. "But I can play with you if you want. Wanna play Knights and Princesses again?"

There was a brief moment where Steele rolled his eyes, and a smile pulled across his lips. "Princess Alistair, yeah." Total wild child. Steele honestly wasn't sure where Alistair had gotten the idea of being a princess, and why he'd taken to it so firmly. It seemed like out of nowhere he was demanding to be a princess, and acting like it every step of the way. Again, it was something that Steele kind of liked, and Sam didn't really care for. It was adorable! A tiny little boy going around like a princess in his pretty pink clothing. Though, maybe Sam just didn't like how his son was turning into a total fucking sissy. Then again they had like, 14 others. . . Surely one ending up as a sissy wasn't the end of the world.

"Okay," Steele hummed, a big hand setting itself down atop Alistair's head. "My little princess. Forever." Maybe it was better that he went with princess, considering his dick was so damn small. Alistair was just a precious tiny thing. "I think that would be better, right? You don't need a stupid magic wand when you've got Daddy all to yourself like this, isn't that right?" And Alistair totally did have Steele to himself right now. Considering it was _his_ perky little bubble butt currently smothering around that oversized cock bulge in Steele's shorts, and no one else's. "I'll be your knight in shinin' armor, as long as you're my pretty little princess." The big man purred in his deep voice, leaning down to press a kiss to Alistair's forehead.

Alistair hummed happily, enjoying the contact. He proceeded to deepen the embrace by wrapping his little arms around him. "Thank you, Daddy~" the little blonde boy grinned as he mushed his face into his father's forest of chest hair, rubbing his little button nose into it until his face smelled like the fuckmusk that Steele exuded.

"OH!" Alistair suddenly gasped, he pushed his dad away and suddenly hopped forward, running down the hallway. If Steele was able to catch it the boy's face was red as a dwarf star. He even ran like a sissy, his arms swishing back and forth as he landed on the balls of his feet. Little did his father know Alistair just had his first orgasm, cumming in his super hero undies. It surprised him, and he didn't know what to think of it, his immediate reaction was to go change himself. He ran towards his room, one of the old storage rooms that got renovated out. It was his and his alone now, pink with a small twin sized bed and a canopy, also pink. When he was alone he slipped off his underwear, not that one could tell because again, his tutu, he always wore it, and looked at the stain, confused. He wasn't entirely sure what that was, he just felt this strong, incredibly warm, overwhelming sensation when his Daddy touched him it made his brain overload for a minute. He almost thought he peed himself, but he knew better, he just couldn't remember the name of it. He could still smell his father's musk on him, and he could feel a warmth inside him, his heart was beating so fast he felt like it would almost explode.

The feeling of his precious little baby boy wiggling his adorable little button nose into the deep cleavage of those beefy, hairy pecs was so damn cute. The smell must have been overwhelming for Alistair. The pure and unadulterated stink of raw masculinity. Something that would ruin any little boy, really. It was no wonder that just a nice lung-filling huff of that daddy stink combined with an intimate touch was enough to get the kid creaming his undies. Alistair was off, prancing down the hallway to his room. Steele was momentarily confused, but he had a tiny idea of what had happened.

Steele got up, and decided to follow. Strolling down the hallway, towards Alistair's room. When he finally arrived he simply announced himself with a swift knock on the door - to which it slid open and revealed the kid's pink room. Honestly though, Alistair could have probably smelled his father growing closer long before he ever knocked. "Ali?" Steele asked, stepping into the boy's room. That mountain of muscle standing there, like a sculpture of a god chiseled from stone. The musk of him was powerful, practically flooding the boy's little room. "Why'd ya run off, kid? Y'know, it's hard for the knight to protect his princess if she's just runnin' off." Though Alistair knew that, of course. He was the one who'd come up with this game, after all. "Or maybe you just wanted to move things to the princess's castle - here - instead?" Steele asked, stepping closer with a curious eye looking his son over.

"Ugh, it's PRINCESS!" Alistair said dramatically before realizing that he was not only still holding his cum stained undies, that smelled strangely like peaches, but also he wasn't wearing any underwear. His blush suddenly deepened and he quickly brought the underwear behind his back. "Oh uuh. y-yeah, the dragon is under my bed." Alistair said. It had been his pet project for the last week. He told his Daddy he wanted to make a dragon for him to fight off, of course no one had made the connection between Alistair's project and the disappearance of Sam's second favourite dildo, the Horned Giblet, modelled after the famous alien porn star Andies Giblet, whose cock did bare a striking resemblance to the head of a dragon, if looked under a certain light.

"But it's not finished! So you can't look." Alistair shuffled forward as he leaned down, getting on all fours as he pushed the massive 12 inch dildo (15 if you count the nutsack 18 if you count the legs and wings Alistair glued onto it) back against the wall underneath his bed, and putting his underwear there as well. He had completely forgotten that he wasn't wearing anything under his tutu, revealing he had just flashed his dad his fat little tush. Now Alistair took after his grandma for the most part. Especially in the face, his cute little button nose, the curly flax colored hair, the big blue eyes, but especially in his ass. His ass was simply fat, pillow like, so soft and cushiony packed into such a small boy. It didn't take much to make it jiggle, and it looked amazing when it did.

A dragon. . ? Sam had mentioned something going missing a while ago. . . Nah, couldn't be connected. Or maybe it was. Eh, Steele didn't really care honestly. He wasn't going to get into the middle of all of his sons fighting over their sex toys. They could sort that out themselves. 

"Fine, won't look." Though, Steele was quickly treated to another sight to look at instead. That tutu was often enough to keep the boy decent when he was standing upright. Down on all fours? It hiked up and totally bared what was beneath. This time around, Alistair wasn't wearing any underwear. He'd taken those spiderman undies off - probably because he'd came in them like Steele thought. Alistair was flashing his fat little boy booty at his own father. That perky bubble butt entire naked, nothing to hide that pillowy thing. 

Steele stared. "Princess Alistair. . ." Steele hummed, his voice coming out like a rumble. "Is it normal that little princesses walk around without any underwear - and flash their fat little booty at their knight?" That round thing practically jiggled whenever Alistair reached further underneath his bed to hide things deeper. Steele's dick twitched in his pants. Throbbed with need. He saw something beautiful and downright delicious. "Because I don't remember this part of the game, whenever we've played it before." Steele added, stepping forward. That cock bulge down the pant legs of his shorts became stiffer and impossible to ignore at this point. It wasn't entirely hard - just a nice floppy half-hard. Full size, and in fact a few inches of that monster cock dangled out the bottom of his shorts. His fat round crown covered in thick foreskin, a few inches as fat as Steele's forearm with veins as thick as fingers lacing that cock. That beast dick dangling down to his knee, with so much of it still hidden in his shorts.

There was a tiny gasp from Alistair as he reached back, pulling the tutu down, but it still barely hid anything from view. He waddled backwards and slowly stood up with his hands keeping the tutu in place, dragging it down so there was no chance for seeing underneath. His face was a stark red color now. "Y-you're not supposed to peeek!" He whined, his eyes obviously distracted by his Daddy's cock. It was hard like his was, but much much much bigger. Alistair crossed his arms and huffed. Doing that thing Sam did when he didn't get his way and through a quiet little fit. His eyes were on the floor, occasionally darting up to look at his dad's erection. He was familiar with this sight, though usually he rarely go the chance to look at it before his Daddy was off plowing Sam silly in the other room. Alistair's stature and everything made him look so tiny. Where Sam was just tall enough to reach Steele's pelvis Alistair was just tall enough for his shaggy blonde hair to push up against his Daddy's ballsack.

"You're supposed to rescue me, and then we come back in here, and we get married, and we make babies!" Alistair sounded mildly perturbed. They had dolls, or at least Alistair did, to be the princess' children. "But I stay the princess, because Queens look like old hags, and I don't wanna grow up and be all gross and hairy." Alistair looked back up at his dad's face, it almost looked like he wanted an apology, but Alistair was also halfway to forgetting it already. He was very clearly distracted by the growing member in his dad's shorts. Alistair looked a little saddened by this, because he associates it with his Daddy being done with him and being friendly with Sam instead.

"It was hard not to peek, kid. You've got a fat, wobbly ass." Steele rather bluntly commented, though it was kind of a grumble that Alistair would have had to listen closely to really make out. Regardless, Steele didn't care too much for the rules. Steele typically broke rules. "Don't be upset." The man huffed, now crossing his own hairy arms over his beefy chest. "It was an accident."

It was impossible for Steele to ignore Alistair's eyes, though. He easily noticed the glances up to his massive dick dangling out from his shorts. "Yeah, you're kinda right," Steele laughed lightly, stepping closer towards the boy. "Queens are old hags, totally. That's why you'll stay as my little princess forever." Made sense. Another few steps closer, and Steele was towering over the tiny little angel in front of him. Alistair was perfectly level with that oversized cock bulge. It would take almost nothing to reach out and touch that thing. The boy could probably feel the heat radiating off of it. He could certainly smell the raw stink of pure masculinity and testosterone clinging to his daddy's throbbing slab of fuckmeat. "You know, you don't need to grow up if you don't want to, Ali." Steele commented, silver eyes looking down at the child. "You can stay tiny and petite forever. A princess, eternally." Of course, a unique trait of the ageless. Being bred meant being stuck physically at that age. "Daddy just has to put a baby in you. Look at your brother, Sam. He looks just as young as you, right?"

With that Alistair's eyes widened and a smile slid across his lips. "You mean, you would do that thing you do with Sam with meeee?!" He sounded excited, he was doing a little dance, hopping from one foot to the next before he reached out, flinging his arms into the air as if demanding to be held. Truth be told Alistair was always jealous of Sam, sure he knew all the details of it, and he knows that Steele chose Sam, but still, Alistair just loved his daddy so much that he wanted to sleep in the same bed too. He wouldn't even mind he had to share it with Sam.

"I want TWINS! And I want them both to be boys, and I'll name one Arthur and the other Lancelot, like in a fairy tale!!!" Alistair said in almost a wistful tone. There was something so odd about Alistair, he liked girly things, and everything but there was something so boyish about the way he liked them, and it meshed with everything and made an undeniably cute package. Alistair turned around and quickly crawled up on the bed, flashing his ass for a brief moment again, before standing and reaching out again, wanting his Daddy to hold him desperately.

It was an interesting mix of loving girly things in a boyish way. It was part of the boy's charm for sure. "Yeah," Steele answered before the boy went on with his little dance. The big man laughed lightly, finding the joy to be infectious. Alistair was a precious little thing, dammit. Showing so much excitement to be bred? That was probably the quickest way to Steele's heart.

"Twins, huh?" There was a good chance of it. If Alistair was fertile enough, he'd easily have twins. Steele was more than virile enough - especially with the lack of constant sex lately. His nuts had practically become swollen with all of the extra cum churning around in those hairy orbs, just begging to be released into some tight little boy's hole. Kind of like the one Alistair kept flashing. The moment Ali reached, Steele wrapped his powerful arms around him. Snatching the kid up from his dainty feet, and into the air. The little princess was pulled straight to that big hairy chest. "You'll have as many children as you want, Princess Alistair. Okay?" Steele promised, lifting the boy up face-level with him. "Daddy, will give you as many as you want."

That made Alistair grin real big and giggle, He wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck and nuzzled his face into his father's chest again, wriggling his bare ass on the man's hand that supported it. Alistair was light too, easily held, easily bounced, contorted. He was surprisingly agile. Maybe that's what he was doing in the holo room, taking ballet and gymnastics instead of reading about boring things like history. He bounced upwards, pulling his face up into the crook of his Daddy's neck and squeezed tight, his little heart pounding so hard Steele would no doubt feel it against his skin on top of Alistair's tiny little nub poking right at his nipple.

"I want as many as you want Daddy!" Alistair said with a surprisingly breathy, tiny voice. "If I'm your princess forever you're my knight forever, and I must repay you with favors. And if I'm going to be your wife, that's what wives do right?" Alistair asked. "I want your babies so bad, Daddy. I wanna be like Sam and give you as many grandkids and sons and boys as you want." Alistair was trembling with excitement. He talked as if he wanted nothing more than to be taken and used by his father, like a breeding sow, he spoke almost like it was the most romantic thing in the world.

Steele was grinning ear to ear - uncontrollably. He couldn't stop smiling even if he wanted to. Hearing Alistair say all of these things was like music to his ears! Those powerful arms tightened around the petite little princess's body greedily. "That _exactly_ what wives do. They give their husbands children." Child after child, a petite little breeding sow to impregnate endlessly. "You'll give me so many, won't you? Constantly carrying a baby for Daddy, always eager to get knocked up again, and again, and again." It really did seem like Alistair was eagerly signing up to be his own father's breeding sow.

"Then it's decided." Steele finally growled out, stepping forward to Alistair's bed. The big man leaned forward, right until the child's back met with the plush mattress. Steele's entire muscled, hairy, musky body trapping that petite little angel underneath it. "You're mine." He snarled it out like a hungry predator claiming his prey. The man leaned down just a bit so they were face-to-face, and without a moment of hesitation he connected their lips. A kiss taken from the boy. It wasn't rare for them to share a little peck on the lips from time to time, but this wasn't that at all. No, Steele's lips stayed connected with Alistair's. Locked, mashing together. The big man's tongue even went forward, lapping and teasing at the kid's lips. A proper kiss. Something wetter, and sloppier. Greedier.

Alistair gasped, letting his mouth open for attack. This was the first time his Daddy had ever kissed him like this, much more, the first time he'd ever been kissed like this. The invading tongue instantly filled his small mouth. He couldn't hope to fight back. His small hands were gripping onto his Daddy's chest hair tightly, his fingers trembling against his Daddy's warm skin The bed was a perfect fit for Alistair but for Steele it was at least 3 feet too small. If he laid flat on his back his legs would dangle off almost at the knee, even now it was Alistair, wrapping his little legs around his Daddy's waste, pressing that even tinier erection into his Daddy's belly button, filling it with his translucent boyseed which didn't seem like it wanted to stop coming out, occasionally prodding the little tutu he still had around his waist. Aside from his shirt, which was already starting to ride up across his smooth little belly, it was the only thing he had on.

There was a tenseness in Alistair's muscles that slowly faded away, he was still shaking, but that's only because he was just so excited for this to happen. He fantasized about his Daddy making him his wife, and now he was going to get it, he didn't think he could be happier. He wondered if this is how kids were made, through so much happiness. It had to have been it because his Daddy and Sam always seemed so happy when they fucked. It was then Alistair decided he was going to be forever happy and give his Daddy as many babies as his happiness could stand, which would be an eternity's worth.

Steele had barely even pushed his tongue forward, and he was already filling the boy's mouth. It was a nice kiss. Those tiny fingers were lost in the dense forest of chest hair. Alistair was getting utterly dominated right now, his mouth stolen, body dwarfed in all of the best ways. Alistair's cock was a tiny little thing hidden in Steele's belly button, while the stud's fucktool was stiff and angrily twitching, longer than the kid's arm. While the boy's dribble of precum was a little clear stream, Steele's dick was practically gushing out thick gooey cream. His fat cock head pouring out precum, a sticky river running down the hairy inside of his thigh. 

Though, the man deepened that kiss. His tongue slithered forward, deeper into Alistair's mouth. Past the boy's lips, until the man's thick oral digit was pushing at the back of his own son's throat. The man's large calloused hands slipped between them, and his coarse fingertips pressed against the boy's soft little tummy. He thought about pulling that pink shirt off over Alistair's head, but that would mean breaking that kiss. Steele didn't want that. In fact, he pressed his tongue deeper just to make sure it wouldn't be broken. Instead he grabbed fistfuls of that soft pink fabric, and effortlessly tore it in half. Baring Alistair's smooth boyish body by tearing his clothing up like a feral beast.

Alistair wasn't nearly as defined as Sam was, in fact he was a little bit soft around the edges. Upon his small chest was two pink nipples jutting out of his chest, probably the most sensitive part on his body. His entire torso was barely bigger than his Daddy's hand, the man easily engulfed him in sheer size, though that wouldn't be true for long, once Alistair had been impregnated he'd balloon up just like Sam had done 14 times over by this point, but now he's be ballooning up with his own son/brother.

There were tiny guttural noises escaping from Alistair's chest as that tongue pushed deeper into his mouth and finally down his throat. He was clearly struggling with it but he was trying his hardest to maintain it. He wanted to do everything for his Daddy. His tiny pink lips quivered against his father's bearded face. All the while his itty bitty dick gushed with so much cum, it was hard to believe his little peanut sized nutsack even had that much in them, but of course he was Steele's child, and the man could produce enough to bloat a poor boy's belly several times over.

Alistair's hand moved through his Daddy's chest hair, feeling the hard muscle underneath. He could feel his Daddy's heart beating just as fast as his was, but with deeper, more powerful thumps while his was more like a hummingbird. the other hand glazed across his Daddy's nipple, he began toying with it idly pinching the larger nub softly while the other continued to explore the man's body.

Alistair really was a soft little thing. Precious. The man's big thumbs reached up easily, each grazing over a sensitive little nipple each for just a mere second. Even with the boy's body exposed like it was, Steele ignored looking at it for now. Keeping that sloppy and wet kiss completely connected. Tonguing down into his son's throat, completely conquering Alistair's tiny little warm, wet mouth. All Alistair's tongue could do was swirl around the underside of Steele's far larger, thicker one. 

The pinch at Steele's nipple got a guttural little growl from the big beast, which caused his tongue to practically vibrate down Alistair's throat. It was all becoming too much. Those shorts were annoying at this point. A damn nuisance trapping his dick inside. Finally, he began to pull back. Slowly drawing that thick tongue back from his baby boy's throat, bit by bit. Slowly, until it at last drew back from those quivering little lips, strings of their mixed spit keeping Steele's tongue connected to the boy's lips.

"How's that for a princess's first kiss?" Steele purred out, a cocky smirk across his lips. The big bull leaned back a bit, looking down over Alistair's body. Thumbs came down and sank into his waistband, and with a swift motion forced his shorts down around his ankles. Out sprung that enormous vein-laced stallion dick. A long, monstrously thick tool. Alistair's fingers could never get around that girth. It made the boy look tiny. A pair of hairy apple-sized breeder balls dangled heavily beneath that bitchbreaker of a cock, and they were already churning out thick bubbling precum from the stud's fat cock head. It dribbled and oozed down, dripping onto Alistair's flat, soft tummy. That thing was going to breed Alistair. It was intimidating, a horrifyingly daunting task for any little boy, especially one as small as Alistair.

The cock let out a heavy thwack as it landed on Alistair's stomach. He let out a gasp when he finally saw it. He'd only got glimpses of it before, but looking at it bare and open like this made his little boyhole tremble. He felt something deep inside him, he didn't know it yet, but that was his developing womb, feeling the need to be impregnated. Alistair was born and bred by his Daddy to be his Daddy's breeding sow. It seemed to be a talent, making horny, eager boys to pleasure their Daddy's dick and give him more horny eager boys.

"Daddy~" Alistair's voice quivered. He didn't want the kiss to ever stop, but he knew it had to. He was already breathless and wheezing from the kiss but he already wanted more. "Y-you're making m-my insides feel all warm and fuzzy." Alistair reached down, taking his hand off his Daddy's chest to place it just above his pelvis right where his womb would be. Alistair of course was unexperienced and virginal, meaning he was a bit shallower than Steele's average fuck, but that wasn't really an issue, the Ageless ones were incredibly durable, especially at a young age, and Steele had just the thing to stretch that little thing out into a proper cock sleeve.

Stretch was an understatement. Alistair's hand was resting over his womb, and the spot where it was made up only a fraction of how deep Steele's oversized breeding tool would be plowing. Alistair's tight little body was going to be absolutely pummeled open into a stretched out cocksleeve for his Daddy. "Yeah?" Steele asked, grinding his huge veiny dick down across his boy's belly. "You can feel your womb quivering, huh? That fertile little spot _begging_ for Daddy's seed to knock it up. Maybe you're even going into heat, huh?" It would make sense. Just that sight, the smell, the feeling. It was probably enough to force the boy into a sudden heat.

"Don't worry," Steele assured, hands sliding down Alistair's body. Casually as ever Steele hooked his hands under the boy's knees, and lifted his legs up. Practically bending the little ageless boy in half, treating him like he was just a fucktoy. Ankles up to his ears. "Hold your legs up out of the way." With this position, it totally exposed Alistair's fat bubbly cheeks, and his tiny little virgin asshole, all outlined by that pink frilly tutu. Steele stepped a foot up onto the bed, past Alistair's head. Totally looming over the little kid, planning to utterly fucking mount his ass.

That little peanut Alistair called a cock was twitching uselessly against the frilly fabric, he could feel the heat radiate off his daddy's body. The temperature control in the room couldn't keep up with Steele's body heat and it was making Alistair sweat, his body beginning to glisten with how smooth it was. Alistair had an almost scared look on his face when that big foot came down next to his head. His Daddy's feet were so big. His tiny arms reactively hooked around his legs, holding them in place as his chest was almost pressed right into his chin. He looked up at his father, looming over him like a giant. Alistair didn't speak as he watched his father position him, he couldn't see exactly what was going on on the other side of his tutu but he could see his Daddy's face and upper body so that was enough for him. It gave him this mellow, happy feeling he'd now associate with his Daddy's dick. The feeling of pure happiness instead of abandonment.

Alistair felt himself reflexively brace himself, as if years and years of breeding there existed an evolutionary instinct that was trying to prepare him for the absolutely brutal breeding he was about to receive. Alistair was about to learn how to be a proper breeding sow, and he'd be Daddy's perfect little slutty princess forever, pumping out babies and worshipping his father like a god, servicing his cock like a prized possession. Even now Alistair felt an excitement, almost like he knew this was where he belonged, and he was about to achieve a nirvana that so few could ever have. A loving Daddy, a wonderful mate, and soon beautiful children. It's all a princess could ask for.

Alistair looked seriously tiny now. Underneath his daddy, about to be mounted by the huge breeding bull. Like a prime piece of prey about to be taken by the big predator. With that tiny little hole totally exposed to him - each of those big round smooth cheeks parted - the big man was damn near instantly addicted. It was a pristine, virgin little hole. A tiny little wrinkle that looked purely innocent. It was perfect for Steele. Made for him. Made to be bred.

A fist wrapped around the base of his monster cock, and the big breeder teasingly swung his fat cock down. Smacking that huge oversized sweaty piece of fuckmeat down, slapping it right against Alistair's tiny little asshole. Teasing the little thing, forcing that little boy hole to quiver as that giant vein-laced fuckpillar knocked at the kid's entrance. "Daddy's gonna breed you, Alistair." The big stud growled, silver eyes staring down at the the boy. "Daddy's gonna turn you into a princess for real." Steele pressed the bulging underbelly of his huge dick against that hole, grinding back and forth. Teasing that entrance even more, running that vein-wreathed fucktool over Alistair's tiny pucker.

Steele’s hips drew back, right until his thick foreskin covered cock head was kissing at that tiny little wrinkle. "My precious little princess." A teasing little smack of that huge cockhead against the boy's asshole, before the stud properly lined himself up. That fat head pushing against the little angel's hole, coating it in precum. The size difference was just too much. His dick was damn near as thick as Alistair's fucking thigh. Could he seriously stuff that dick into the boy? Well, he began to lean forward. Putting some of that intense weight into it, strength following. Testing the tightness of Alistair's ass. His baby boy was tight, but Steele's strength was just overwhelming. One second later, and he pried that little hole open. Forcing that ass to accommodate his size, stretching to it's absolute limits.

The pale pink skin parted slowly, Alistair began to scream as his body was split open. He pulled down a pillow down and turned his head to the side, pressing the cushion onto his face to muffle it as his entire body shook. If it wasn't for his Daddy's grip on him he'd be writhing all over the place. He could feel the fuckjuices leak down his hole, stick to his tutu. One of Alistair's little arms reached out and grabbed his Daddy's foot with his tiny little hand, wrapping his arm around it and squeezing it. The bed trembled underneath him as the springs in the mattress were tested by Steele's harsh thrusts. 

"DADDYYYYY!!!!" Ali screamed into the pillow, His little face turned red, scrunching up as the cock pushed against his hole. The cock wasn't even inside of his hole yet, but he could feel it sliding in, forcing his muscles to open up for it. The giant cockhead slowly stretching his boyhole open, the foreskin slid back due to the tightness and then suddenly there was a gushy, moist sounding "pop" that came as the anal muscles encompassed that massive cockhead. The second it was inside it was over for Alistair. He could feel his insides already preparing for it. The only question is could they prepare fast enough? His little hole was quaking around that cock, wet gushing sounds could be heard as the muscles tightened and loosened rapidly, pushing his Daddy's precum out one second and sucking in the next. Those pale ass cheeks trembling, tightening, squeezing around that big cock as his own father took his little cherry. Though "taking" it was putting it lightly. It was being crushed, smashed, destroyed by the pressure of black hole. And this was only the beginning.

With a little teary eye Alistair looked up at his Daddy towering over him, though he looked like he was about to cry there was an intense desire in his eye. He couldn't back out even if he wanted to, his little boypussy was compelling him to be bred, he was in heat, and he needed his Daddy to fix his troubles with a great big dose of that glorious cock, the one that brought him into existence was about to satisfy an itch inside him that only it could reach.

Alistair really was in quite the tough little position. He had a total powerhouse of a stud looming entirely over him - pinning that tiny little angelic body to the bed. Alistair would never be able to get out from underneath him. Not that he'd want to. Despite the sheer pressure and intensity of having his asshole busted open by Steele's big fat donkey dick, this was what the boy needed. He _needed_ this. Alistair was in heat, and there was only one way this could be satisfied. Alistair needed Daddy's big fat dick to bust into him and knock him the fuck up with a hot gooey rope of cum straight into his boywomb. 

That enormous vein-laced dick pressed into Alistair's ass. Stretching his tight little pink asspussy out to it's very limits. It was a miracle that it actually fit. Steele seemed far too large for Alistair, but they'd forced it all the same. "God fuckin' dammit, you're tight. So fuckin' tight." Steele hissed, his huge slab of fuckmeat being squeezed by perhaps the tightest hole he'd ever felt. Only one hole could possibly compare to this, and it was Sam's. Alistair clearly took after him in that aspect. The both of them had the tightest boypussy ever. Steele didn't care though, it wouldn't stop him. His hips were sinking forward, and that huge beast was penetrating deeper and deeper into Alistair's body. "Feel that boy? Daddy's dick, stretching you apart." Steele breathed, absolutely dominating that tight little hole.

Steele's big hands set on the boy's fat pale asscheeks, holding them apart. Stretching that hole out even more, stuffing it with more and more dick. "You're gonna take it all, Alistair. Every single fuckin' inch of Daddy's fat dick, 'kay? Just like a little princess deserves." Already, the outline of Steele's fat breeder dick could be seen in Alistair's belly. He was only just barely hitting the halfway point, and pressing right past it casual as ever.

Alistair could feel his little belly starting to bulge out, it was such a tight, incredibly feeling, an amazing sight to see his body contort like that. He was reminded about how durable their bodies are especially when it comes to their insides. Especially their insides. But how odd and amazing it felt outside, it was worse on the inside. His little womb wasn't that deep inside of him, the little itty bitty cervical entrance inside his little boypussy was being pushed, unlike his ass it wasn't made to be entered like that, but Steele didn't seem to care as he pushed on it harder and harder, forcing his insides to stretch out. It made his womb ache with need as he felt that cock head poke at it. It made him feel light headed. He honestly thought he was going to pass out, between the constant moan-screaming and the incredibly heat, Alistair was so overwhelmed with sensation.

The veins, the girth, the sheer size, Alistair could feel it all, and it felt incredibly. His Daddy's cock was so big, the veins ran all along the side, engorged and pulsing, stretching out his little cunt with every beat of his Daddy's heart. It made his own little heart beat even faster in his chest, it almost hurt. Alistair was crying himself breathless as he felt the shaft slide into him inch, by wet inch. Stretching open more than a little boy his size should be able to manage. His own little cock was sputtering as cum was forced out of it. Alistair had never came before, but what little he had in him sputtered out onto that pink tutu he wore. Staining the front of it while the excess pre that was leaking out of him leaked out onto the backside of it, ruining his favourite article of clothing.

It was just the complete domination of Alistair's tiny little petite body. His boypussy being stretched out to it's absolute limits, and conquered by his own father's fat throbbing veiny dick. It was intense, every single inch being stuffed past that tiny little stretched out pink ring, further and deeper into his belly. The outline creeping deeper into his body, the both of them able to see just how deep he was reaching with that enormous slab of meat. Steele couldn't blame Alistair for being overwhelmed. It was a lot for a boy to be taking. Too much, even. Yet, he needed this. Needed to learn. Needed to be bred.

"That's Daddy's good little princess. You can take it all, can't you?" Steele whispered down to the little angel he was mounting. That big hairy, musky stud mounting his own baby boy like a fucking beast. The smell on Steele was just overwhelming. A musk that was raw masculinity, and with that dick impaling down into Alistair it was the foremost scent between them. Alistair's guts were being flooded by precum. He was being taken by his Daddy.   
Suddenly, the big stud thrust forward. "Fuuuuck." It was fast, abrupt, and brutal. Steele had hit that nine inch mark, and decided to just hammer the rest of his cock down into Alistair's body. Now, he was balls deep. Instantly. One powerful thrust to send it all home. A jackhammer forward that would knock the wind out of the boy. A slam that he'd feel at the back of his fucking skull. Two huge sweaty nuts laying flat against his body, with that huge tip embedded deep in his belly. "There ya fuckin' go. Now you're a real princess, huh?" Without warning, Steele yanked back. Dick slipping out from that tiny little cunt, a few inches pulled out with ease because of the man's brute strength. A second later, the huge stud pounded it back forward.

That single thrust had pushed that little womb all the way back into him, stretching his insides out until he was seeing stars. Alistair's entire body flexed, his back arched and he could feel his little inner entrance slowly starting to open wide, forced to as the elasticity of his insides had long run out and it was trying desperately to readjust. It was just starting to encompass the head, it had just got the first big glob of pre when it was suddenly yanked back, causing the boy's entire body to shake violently. And then it was thrust back in. The process repeated, the cock never fully entering his womb, causing a constant tease for his insides, making them heat up like fire inside him, making his poor developing loins ache and needy.

"Yes Daddy! I wanna be your princess, Daddy!" Alistair whimpered, his voice barely coherent as he cried out. The high pitched, almost pig-like squeals he was giving off were drowned out by the incredibly loud slapping of skin on skin as the massive, hairy father rammed into his son's pussy hole. That and the loud squelching noise as Steele dragged whatever pre he had just thrust into his boy out of his hole, making a little puddle, ruining his pink princess sheets that he held so dear. "Please Daddy! Knock me up!" He gasped, unable to hold back the neediness of his boy-womb, his Daddy was just teasing it too much, he couldn't see straight anymore, he felt like he was falling, he couldn't feel the bed under him, all he could feel was that massive cock slamfucking into him, bouncing him up and down into the air, and his Daddy's hands on him, giving him some kind of steadiness, and even if it wasn't much, it was enough for Alistair to feel safe. 

Slowly, despite Steele aggressively fucking it out of him with each thrust, Alistair's belly began to fill up with that excessive pre, bulging out slightly with the sheer amount of liquid being pumped into him. The little swimmers inside were attacking his inner walls, he could feel them and it made it even more hot, made him even more breathless. Alistair was left drooling and crying in sheer pleasure of being fucked by his big handsome Daddy knight. Despite how uncomfortable and how much it was, Alistair was so happy he could be Daddy's little princess and give him what he wanted. Alistair just hoped that he could keep doing it for his Daddy.

It was loud, messy, sticky, sweaty, smelly. The power behind every single thrust was incredible. That little bed was croaking and groaning. If it weren't made out of such strong materials, it'd have busted apart at this point. Every balls deep thrust into Alistair's buttpussy sent precum oozing out around Steele's dick, splattering out from the impact. This was a workout, Steele's abs aching and sweat dripping from his huge, hairy body. The musk rolling off of him - off of his huge swinging breeder nuts was absolutely raw. The pure stink of powerful testosterone. A stench that just on it's own would make a boy's head swim and his womb ache with need. That on top of everything else? Alistair was getting his guts rearranged by a literal fucking god. Steele was the definition of masculinity.

Alistair was the exact opposite, and that was why he was so perfect. Crying and squealing, getting fucking plowed by the man. "Maybe you're more fuckpig than princess squealing like that, huh?" Steele teased, listening to those guttural and primal noises coming from his baby boy with every thrust. Those high pitched pig-like squeals. "Keep squealin' boy. Show Daddy how much you wanna get fuckin' bred. Knocked up like a hot little bitch in heat. Squeal like a good little fuckpig." Growling and snarling out these obscenities all the while keeping that hole-ruining womb-battering pace. 

Part of Steele hoped Sam couldn't hear this. Then again, part of him hoped he could. The sex had been scarce as of late, so perhaps introducing competition for Sam would make things more exciting. Ultimately, it didn't matter. Steele wasn't going to slow down. In fact, he sped up. Sawing his hips back and forth, and absolutely thrashfucking down into Alistair's pussy. Ruining his hole, absolutely pounding his insides into the shape of his dick. The pleasure was incredible, and every single thrust brought him closer to that powerful orgasm.

Alistair was just so small, his skin so pale, and even now, his blonde hair was curly even if he was now drenched in not only his own sweat but his Daddy's as well, it would be impossible to not smell the man on him. Even after he bathed his favorite peach scented body wash wouldn't be able to wholly mask the sheer testosterone smelling musk that Steele was dripping onto Alistair right now. It would be the closest thing the boy would ever get to feeling like a man now. As his Daddy plowed into him Alistair's ageless body locked, ensuring that for as long as his Daddy fucked him he'd stay the sweet innocent princess fuckpig forever. 

"B-but I wanna be a princeeeesss!" Alistair whined as he tried turning around, he twisted his body maybe an inch and his little foot took one step on his Daddy's solid abs and it slipped, nearly turning him completely face down on his cock. Alistair was now at an angle, his Daddy would now be jackhammering right into his womb, and the boy could feel it. He could already feel that repeated "pop" "pop" "pop" "pop" as the head of his Daddy's cock slipped in and out of his womb, it was even tighter inside there, more so now that his deepest, most personal spot was being invaded. His entire asshole clenched tightly around Steele's cock, so much so that he'd find it even more difficult to well and truly fuck him. Alistair meanwhile, started screaming even louder, his hand reached forward, slamming into the headboard as he felt it come closer and closer to his body, his fat little ass was jiggling wildly as his Daddy pounded him senseless. Alistair literally was being fucked senseless, all he could see was white, his sense of direction was beyond fucked, the only thing he could taste was the musky sweat that was dripping down onto him from his Daddy's incredibly hot body, and the only thing capable of penetrating his little eardrums now was his Daddy's constant egging and teasing, making him feel so desperate for more, so desperate to please the man he loved, the man that had brought him into this world, the man that was about to impregnate him with even more children. The thought made Alistair so incredibly happy.

The pretty little princess was turned into a tight, warm hole for the big brute. Steele's hands looked absolutely enormous on Alistair, and they held the little fuckpig right in place for the giant bull to thrust into with every bit of power he wanted to. And Steele did just that. His hips swung powerfully back and forth, and he pummeled that fat vein-laced battering ram right into his own kid's guts. Alistair's womb was being raped by Steele's oversized fuckrod, and the sound of it being thrust into over and over could be heard by them both. Pop. Pop. A constant sound of that enormous cock battering past Alistair's tightest spots, and into his most fertile place.

"You ain't a princess right now," Steele snarled to the little thing he violently fucked into. The boy's asshole was clamping down on Steele - but that meant the big hairy brute could just put more effort behind his thrusts. His hands tightened around Alistair's waist, his large paws almost making it the entire way around. "You're Daddy's good little fucksleeve." Alistair was sure screaming and howling like a stupid little fucksleeve, that was for sure. He was a tiny little pale thing trapped underneath the big hairy sweaty brute that was Steele. If someone had came in behind Steele, the only evidence of Alistair's presence would be the two tiny legs sticking out from either side of Steele's waist, and the screams forced out every time Steele's hairy nuts clapped against the boy's ass.

"And that's even better than bein' a princess. So keep screamin' for Daddy, and tell me how much you love this." It had probably been a good idea to stay quiet at first, though at this point they were both being loud as hell. Could the others hear them? There was a good chance they could. Steele didn't care.

And they did hear it. What Alistair and Steele didn't hear was Sam loudly cursing them as every single one of their kids started whining and crying during nap time and the poor pregnant Sam was left to deal with it all while Princess Ali became Daddy's fuckslut.

Sam never felt so fucking jealous, but at the same time, hearing Alistair whine like that made his dick hard and made him feel really needy. He had a baby in both arms trying to get them to calm down and feed so all he could do was stare pathetically at his gut, realizing that he couldn't even reach his little dick around it if he wanted to.

“DAAAAAAAADDYYYY!!!!" Alistair screamed, his little voice cracking, becoming a high pitched whine. It seemed to be the only word he could properly form. Everything else that came out of his mouth was incomprehensible. His little hole felt so stretched out, he wondered how his Daddy's cock had got sooo big, of course Alistair hadn't really known any other adults or at least adults like his Daddy. To him his Daddy was a giant, a God, with a big cock that made his pussy feel so needy and itchy for it.

Alistair was like a helpless lump on the bed, he could feel his womb slowly inching down on that cock, encompassing his Daddy's cock, ramming in deeper and deeper and deeper inside of him until he felt it might burst. The bed faired even worse. It was a dainty little thing, much like Alistair, but right now the metal and wood that held it together was creeking loudly, the mattress bouncing, clicking, and clacking like it was about to bust, and every time Steel fucked down there was a loud bang as it slammed into the floor despite the whole foot of space between them. The items underneath either being forced out or crushed underneath. One of the items, Alistair's "Dragon" which was a 10 inch dildo, a replica of a Korgonian cock ( fat mushroomed head with spikes around the tip, fatter in the middle by a whole inch and a fat knot at the bottom) rolled out from underneath, Sam's favorite dildo, mostly because the knot kept the cum in and it was hard finding one any bigger, even if it wasn't even close to his Daddy's size, but it was just barely big enough to keep his womb plugged. He knew that if he had that in him he'd for sure end up walking away with another one of his Daddy's kids in him.

They'd probably need to get Alistair a new bed after they were done here. The thing wasn't entirely broken just yet, but it probably wasn't going to survive this encounter. If it did, it'd be barely held together by a few loose screws. Nothing that a princess should sleep on, of course. Especially not a good little princess who'd be carrying Daddy's child. 

That was the last thing on Steele's mind at the moment though. That big breeding bull was focused entirely on railing his own son, and knocking the pretty boy up. His silver eyes were set down on that pale little beauty beneath him, and his body put every bit of power it had to absolutely thrash-fuck Alistair's tight little pussy. Steele was huffing and snarling like a feral beast. His muscles throbbed, his abs ached from the constant sawing back and forth. Sweat dotted his dark body hair like diamonds, and dripped down onto the little angelic fucktoy beneath him. Alistair's most sacred spot - his womb - was turned into another hole for Daddy to slam his fat vein-laced fuckpillar into repeatedly. 

"That's a good boy. Daddy's good boy!" Steele snarled, loving the noises coming from his son. "This is what you've needed, ain't it? My little princess needed Daddy's fat monster cock to fuck him senseless! Now you've got it," Alistair would forever be stuck in his current state, of course. A soft little princess forever now that Daddy had decided to pummel his insides with that oversized slab of fuckmeat. "And now Daddy's gonna knock you up. You're such a lucky little cumdump, y'know that?" Slap! Slap! Slap! The sound of Steele's pent-up nuts clapping against Alistair's smooth body was a never ending tune.

Alistair peered up at his father, his own steely blue eyes meeting the man that created him. They had the same ones, same color, same shape, Alistair's were just a slightly bit bigger though. His eyelids were half lidded and his mouth hung open, that innocent face covered in sweat, not even his own sweat but his Daddy's sweat. His smooth, soft body glistened with the sheer amount of it. Even that tiny little cock that was now flopping helplessly, fucked clean of all his juices, unable to produce anymore, not that it needed to. The little thing wasn't big enough to fuck anything, not that Alistair was ever going to want to stick it into anything. Anyone could see from a mile away what Alistair was going to grow into, emphasis on was. 

A loud crack was suddenly heard and the back of the bed frame snapped. The bed teetered down on one side. Alistair's eyes bulged as he began sliding upwards. His father's body was huge and slick, and so was his. He was suddenly pressed against the back of the bed frame at an angle, he cried out, as if his crying could get any louder, as his father's body pressed into him, smothering him. That intoxicating musk now rubbing in his face directly from the source, Alistair couldn't even see his Daddy any more from this angle, all he could see was his Daddy's two, hairy, big pecs above him. His little arms shot out, reaching for his Daddy's shoulder's, the little fingers just barely being long enough to even reach them. Alistair didn't know how much more of this he could take, he already felt like he was on the verge of passing out. He was breathing so heavy, and he felt so light headed. His ass felt so incredibly, but his limbs were all trembling due to the exertion.

Sure enough the bed broke. Though it almost seemed like a blessing as far as Steele was concerned. Against their will they slipped into a new position, one that Steele actually loved. Alistair was a tiny little petite thing trapped beneath a hairy, sweaty **man**. Two big flexing pecs covered in sweaty hair smothering the kid's face, every breath he took would be nothing but Steele's thick overpowering musk. The big brute fucked absolutely furiously in this new position. His hips humped almost desperately into Alistair's ass. Railing into that tight little asshole, and abusing the boy's womb. Steele was on a mission, and that was obvious. Fuck. Breed. Knock Alistair up. Impregnate this soft little thing. Dump a hot sticky load of cum straight into Alistair's womb and make sure he was carrying a child.

"God fuckin' dammit!" Steele snarled, huffing through his nose as he slamfucked his boy into a stupor. "God- Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck, you're so tight!" Whether or not Alistair could take this was the last thing on Steele's mind. The boy would just have to take it. "Grrr- Fuck! Alistair!" He barked, growled, each word punctuated by another womb-battering thrust.

The pleasure was just overwhelming. It became even too much for Steele soon enough. He'd fucked his boy into a sweaty little mess, and absolutely busted the bed. Now Ali was just a pale little fuckmeat pinned beneath that big breeding machine. "I'm close, fuck! So fuckin' close...!" His nuts were churning up a seriously massive load, and the way his dick twitched inside of the kid's womb made it obvious. "You're gonna carry Daddy's child, Ali. Fuckin' understand that? You're gonna take every single drop of seed and get knocked up like a good little bitch." The man's thrusts became even heavier, more heated. "Wrap your fuckin' legs around me. Show Daddy how bad you want to carry his child. Make sure I don't pull out." Steele growled, though he wasn't even sure if the boy's legs worked anymore.

There was a little wobble, he could still move them but they were weak. They found their spot and completely collapsed and rested on his father's hips. the small limbs barely even reaching around his back. He tried to cling but he was far too sweaty, and his skin far too soft, not that that mattered anyway when his dad was constantly moving. He often imagined something like this is what heaven felt like, but nothing is ever like imagined. For one Alistair was barely conscious. He was fading in and out at this point, the exhaustion, the fact that his Daddy was smothering him in all that manly muscle and hair, Alistair was incredibly resilient though considering that they had been at it for the better part of an hour of straight up constant fuckery. Sam normally passes out at around the 40 minute mark. Alistair was hanging in there.

"I-I want it... so... baaad... Daddy...." Alistair managed to say, his voice weak and his words slurred. His little hips began to try and thrust back, the weak little hump nothing compared to the absolute slam fucking he just got but he was at least trying. It was amazing he had anything left in him in fact. His little fingers were even writhing, trembling, struggling to get a hold of his Daddy, failing due to the slickness of the entire situation. The bed was utterly soaked with sweat and pre. The slam fucking had caused Alistair's ass to spew out pre with each thrust and it was now leaking out in a sloppy, goopy mess even with Steele's cock buried deep inside of him.

It was hot, wet, sloppy, sticky sex. Sweaty beyond belief, precum constantly oozing from Steele's dick and into Alistair's guts. It was too much though, considering every thrust had a backfire of pre coming out in a gooey mess from the kid's asshole. Steele's nuts were dripping with both sweat and precum at this point - and it was a sticky smack each time they collided with Alistair's smooth pale body. "God fuckin'- Yes! That's fuckin' right you want it bad. You were made for this. Born for this." Alistair was a boy born of incest, and he'd be giving birth to more nasty little incest babies too. 

Steele had been bashing into his son's womb for over a half hour now. It was insane to think a man could fuck for so long. Not just fuck though, Steele was utterly slamfucking the boy. Every thrust brought him closer and closer, right until the big brute was teetering on the edge of orgasm. It felt like pure bliss, and he humped Alistair's ass furiously. "Fuck fuck fuck. Fuck! Fuck! Holy shit- Take my fuckin' cum, and get knocked up bitch!" Steele was howling like a wolf right now. One last thrust with every bit of power he could muster put behind it, and he buried every single inch of dick he could inside of Alistair's body. 

Those enormous cum-gurgling nuts were pushed flat against Alistair's body, and that dark sweaty bush of pubes covered that little cocklette. Alistair could feel that huge vein-laced fuckpillar twitch painfully inside of his asshole. The boy could practically feel the rush of cum up the fat underbelly of that monster cock. With his dick buried in that needy little womb, Steele unloaded. Artillery shots of hyper-virile seed being blasted straight into Alistair's womb. Each little sperm wiggling around violently inside of the boy, searching desperately for an egg.

Alistair didn't know what to compare it to. It was like getting pounded repeatedly, like the hardest, hottest shower he'd ever had, except it was on his insides, punching his guts with each roped of cum. He gasped for air but instead he got a mouthful of his father's sweaty, hairy skin. He could feel his stomach beginning to bulge out, and it didn't take long for his little body to simply just fill up. His guts were soon filled and his stomach inflated, bulging out, pressing right against his Daddy's pelvis. Any space there was between them quickly filled, leaving nothing between them. 

Those little feet and hands quivered against his father's body, even more so. He clamped down tight, tighter than ever before, so tight he could feel each rivulet and bulge sliding through his father's cock, causing the fat dick to grow even fatter as it pumped into the boy. Alistair's body couldn't handle it and soon some was slipping out, spurting with loud spurts, cum splashing and mixing into his father's pelvis, mixing into his dark pubic bush. Alistair's tiny cock twitched ever so slightly, barely even as long as one of Steele's curly pubic hairs, it was lost in the mess.

"D-Daddy..." Alistair whimpered, his voice nearly a sob, "I-I can... feel my tummy, it's squirming." He said, writhing his little hips as he no doubt was feeling all those heavy, virile swimmers rushing around in him. There was a sudden twitch and a bulge in his eyes. Steele had rather large ones, Sam always said he could feel it when it happened, Alistair was definitely smaller so he no doubt could definitely feel it. Then there was suddenly a second shudder and a slight gasp.  


Maybe Alistair would be getting those twins after all...

There wasn't a single question about whether or not Alistair had gotten knocked up. He absolutely got knocked up. Steele had impregnated his own baby boy thoroughly, and everyone on the ship knew it. Hopefully Sam wasn't jealous that he wasn't the only boy carrying Daddy's children anymore, because Alistair was absolutely going to be walking around with a round, gravid tummy from now on. It meant Steele would be having more and more little cockhounds running around his ship, demanding Daddy's dick. That was hardly a problem really.

"Fuuuck. Fuck." Steele breathed as his huge nuts unloaded every single virile swimmer into the boy he could. It was overwhelming for the man to let out such a large load after so many minutes of intense fucking. It was too much cum for Alistair's little body to hold, and it was soon pouring out onto the bed beneath them. Wasted seed, but Steele had already done what he set out to do. "Yeah, can you feel it Ali? You're gettin' knocked up." Steele huffed, catching his breath during the afterglow of orgasm. He nearly felt like a new man!

Slowly, he leaned back. Hands reached down and around Alistair's body and brought the little angel up with him. "Such a good boy, Alistair." Steele whispered, holding his boy in close against his body. Every inch of that huge dick still buried in the boy's guts.

"Daddy?" Alister whimpered, his voice tired and quiet. "My tummy feels all full and weird." He mutters again, his little fingers feeling the taut, stretched out skin. Those big arms around him, cradling him felt so comforting. He rested on his father's chest, his eyes, stained with tears, were fluttering shut. Alistair's breath was heavy and his little arms and legs soon collapsed, turning to noodles against his father's form. 

"I know... I'm supposed to be your fucksleeve, but can I... be a princess fucksleeve?" Alistair said, he raised his head ever so slightly to look up at his father's eyes to see his own staring back down at him. Alistair was the exact opposite of Steele in so many ways, but they shared the same eyes. There was no doubt they were related. "I... wanna... be Daddy's princess...." He tried to say something else but his voice trailed off and soon he was snoring loudly against his father's chest, his asshole relaxing to the point that it'd probably be the easiest fuck ever, but Alistair was all puckered out now. Cum was leaking out in thick, globs down Steele's cock, mingling with all that sweat and hair. Alistair's mouth hung open and drool started leaking out onto his father's chest as he snoozed.

"Sure," Steele whispered back, smiling down at the little angel in his arms. "My little princess fucksleeve." He promised, petting through the boy's soft golden locks while he fell asleep after having his butt abused and then his womb pillaged by Steele's seed. It'd been an amazing round of sex. Reminiscent of the early times with Sam, before they had so many damn kids. The soft boy was soon snoring and that asshole felt like a sloppy loose warmth around his cock. There was something infinitely pleasurable about a tight hole, but that loose ass around him would make for such easy thrusting - and it seemed incredibly fucking lewd. 

Alistair was let back down onto the bed gently. It was broken, but the little boy could still sleep in it. Hands on Alistair's hips, and Steele easily pulled his cock back from the boy's asshole. It was sloppy, a mess of cum and sweat coming out along with his dick. It sounded wet and sticky. Steele's dick was coated in a slimy layer of sex. He needed a shower.  


Or a mouth.   


Where was Sam? He should be done with the babies by now... Steele knew where he was. The holoroom, of course. Sam loved spending some relaxing time there. Naked, with a hard throbbing messy cock, Steele stepped out into the hallway and moved down towards the holoroom. 

Sure enough, Sam was there. The current location was set to a busy, crowded shopping mall. Because of all the noise created by the place, Steele could easily enter the room unnoticed by little Sam. And when he closed the door behind him, the space seemed to become endless. As large as the shopping mall itself. It was truly a state-of-the-art technology that could teleport the user to wherever they wanted - and create their own world with hundreds of different settings and modifications. Steele's eyes were set on Sam, and he slowly sneaked up behind the boy.   
Large hands slipped over the boy's face from behind, covering his eyes. "Guess who." Steele purred, knowing Sam would instantly know his voice. Though, would Sam be expecting Steele to approach him naked, sweaty, with a cock covered in Alistair's mess?

Sam was playing with his gamepad, a shopping bag in his lap to hide the gut. He didn't know what the AI was set to but he'd like to avoid stares either way. His pregnant gut was getting to that point where he was starting to wobble when he walked. He smelled Steele first, not really getting what he was smelling, then he felt those wet, calloused fingers over his eyes. For a brief moment he was happy, but then he remembered his Daddy just got done plowing Alistair.

"Daddyyyy..." Same whined, pulling away and turning around his jaw dropping when he saw that his Daddy was completely naked. "DAADDY!" He gasped suddenly and dropped his bag, he got up from the cushioned bench and straightened himself up, he could almost feel the digital people looking at them. "Why did you do that? You know he's gonna be like that fooooreeevver now?" Same whined. He may have been well into his 20s but he never acted like it. Probably because all those hormones were still being produced in him. He was still technically that same, barely pubescent boy. "I wanted him to grow up and become a man, now he's all prissy and groooosss." Sam whined, his milky chest starting to leak out from his shirt like it always did when he got upset. 

Despite the uproar there was something in Sam's eye, a way he looked at his hairy daddy, covered in sweat, his cock literally dripping with a load. It made every single hole on his body seize up. He wasn't wearing underwear, that much was obvious, his little cock was already leaking through his shorts and the second he noticed he was trying to cover it up. He was trying to have a serious conversation but his 4 months pregnant body was betraying him. He wanted his Daddy's cock, and the dam keeping his lust in check was rapidly breaking.

The reaction Sam had was absolutely adorable. A jaw dropping reaction at seeing the big stud in his current state. Obviously Sam knew exactly what had just happened. There really was no hiding it with how loud they'd gotten. Sam seemed a bit angry too, though. "Yeah, of course I know he's gonna be like that forever." Steele had done the same thing to Sam, after all. No one knew better than Steele himself! "Whatever. Now he's never gonna grow up." Nope, Sam would remain a soft little thing forever and ever now. "That same soft little sissy princess, forever. He'll be pregnant now, too."

Steele noticed the reaction Sam was having. "You don't actually care, yeah?" Steele asked, reaching a hand forward to the boy's head. "You're not jealous or anything, right? I mean," Those thick fingers pushed through the boy's soft hair, gently caressing him. "There's only one you, after all. Besides, now that Alistair's getting knocked up, he can help you with the kid's." Surely Sam would appreciate the help, right? Dealing with so many babies alone must have been stressful for one boy.

"And if he helps with the kids, that means you'll get done sooner. That means more time for me and you." Slowly Steele guided Sam's face in closer to him, closer to that big fat messy cock. The musk coming off of that veiny fucktool was intense. A scent that would make any boy's head swim, and his knees weak. "You miss Daddy's cock, don't you?"

Sam's face turned red at the man's response. They hadn't fucked in nearly 24 hours, which was a new record for them, at least at this stage in the pregnancy. They typically were forced to take a 3 month break at the tail end of the pregnancies, but they still fooled around, and Sam had dildos.

"I-I'm not jealoooooous!" Sam whined, though he very clearly was. "I don't want it if it's been where I think it's been." Sam said, there was a hint of hesitation in his voice. He very clearly wanted it. By this point a crowd of people were gathering around them, oddly they were all men. "It's gross like that." He said as he crossed his arms, forgetting that he was trying to hide his boner in his pants, the wet spot being far more visible than the nub, pushing out at the blue fabric of his shorts. It was pretty blatantly a lie. Sam loved cleaning up his Daddy. Sam was always waiting for him after his workouts, just to make out with him and stealth clean him before the shower. He loved gagging on his Daddy's soft cock, cleaning it after a good fuck session. But he was trying to not want that. Because he was jealous.

"I'm not jealous." Sam insisted again. He twisted his head to the side, his brown hair flopping in around his face as he turned his head away. But he almost immediately looked back at his Daddy's cock, sitting there, so dirty, so wet. He felt his heart beginning to beat faster, to melt in his chest. The needy pang in his gut was telling him to go for it, but the bratty, pride filled kid wasn't having it.

Steele knew that Sam loved cleaning his cock. The little brat didn't let the man step into the shower without first spit-shining his fat sweaty uncut cockhead. Sam couldn't hide his love for filthy Daddy dick. Steele knew it, and Steele loved giving it to him. That was the main reason for him coming here with a big fat dirty dick. It was already losing some of it's hardness at this point. Half-hard, a big floppy horse dong. Dirty, dripping with hot cum, covered in sweat. "You know where it's been, Sam." Steele said bluntly. It'd just been inside of Alistair's guts. Sam knew that, and Steele knew that.

With a grip on Sam's head, Steele didn't let the kid pull too far away. "Fine, you're not jealous." Steele agreed, despite knowing it was a lie. "It's just kinda weird that the only time you've ever said my cock was gross is after I just got done fuckin' Alistair. Weird, is all. Must be a coincidence though, right? Because you're totally not jealous." He teased and taunted, taking a step forward. There was an inch at most from that floppy vein-laced pillar and Sam's face.

"I was just about to go take a shower is all," A big hand wrapped around the base of Steele's, and the brute lifted that limp dick up and pushed it against Sam's sealed lips. "And I know how much you love Daddy's unwashed cock." Steele kept his messy dick up against those lips, just beneath the boy's nose. "But I mean, if you think it's gross. I'll just go take a shower, it's okay." Steele feigned, threatening to leave.

"Daaddyyy." Sam whined, tugging his head away. He sat there looking like he was about to cry for a second before sullenly reaching out and grabbing that Daddy dick. His fingers widening at the thickness of that slop. "You're mean to me." He said as he opened his mouth up, his brows furrowed in anger as he opened as wide as he could and mushed his face against the head of the cock, his lips stretching out wider and wider just to get the tip in. That little tongue darting out, swirling around it before digging into the hole at the tip, slurping up everything on it while his hands angled the cock towards his face. The slop was just so thick though, as he pushed forward it began collecting around his lips, dripping down his chin, seeping into his shirt. 

The loud crowd looked on at the man and his pregnant son in confusion, unable to find it in themselves to step forward, but also unable to pull away. They weren't real people but Sam could still feel their glares on him as he took his Daddy's freshly used cock.

Yep, Sam couldn't hold out very long. A little bit of taunting and Sam was all over that dirty dick. "I ain't mean to you." Steele let the boy handle his cock, instead crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm lettin' you clean my cock, ain't I? You're lucky that I'm so nice." Thick slop was oozing out from in between Sam's fingers, and the boy had to seriously slurp on that cock to properly swallow the stuff down. Though he did lose a bit to his shirt. "You're gettin' it everywhere Sam. I thought you liked that shirt? It's gonna get ruined if you don't get fuckin' greedy and start slurpin' that stuff up." 

The AI was expertly programmed. None of these people were real in the slightest, but they all felt real. They reacted in real ways. You could _feel_ their stares. _Feel_ their judgment. A cute little pregnant boy standing in front of his father, cleaning his filthy cock while an entire crowd of people watched.

"This is what you wanted, right Sam? There's no reason to be jealous. You'll still get exactly what you want. You're my precious little boy."

Sam's heart melted a little bit at that comment, his mouth tightened around the head, squeezing it between his lips. He looked up at his Daddy with that glare, that one that looked all too cute on Sam. The "I'm basically your wife and if I ever manage to get myself off this dick and withhold sex from you I'm going to get my way and you're not gonna complain about it"-glare. Of course Sam would never be able to say no to that cock, even as he began swallowing the shaft, the head poking through at his tonsils. He tried to get it all but his Daddy came a lot inside Alistair. Sam increased the suction power but it did nothing when he just flat out had issues even getting all the cock to fit in his mouth. He then got an idea. 

Those small lips opened as wide as they could, Sam looked like he was about to accept a hard facefucking and opened as wide as he could manage. There was a tiny little "Aaw" sound and his throat vibrated and he suddenly lunged forward, chomping down on Steele's dick with his lips, careful to watch his teeth, closing off the noise with a wet sounding "Pf" and his cheeks inflated a slight bit. His tongue proceeded to roll around that massive cock that gave him and his children life and then he opened up again and repeated this process, gradually gaining inches and insuring minimal spillage from the dick. He even managed to get halfway down Daddy's cock on his own. Usually he had trouble reaching this far unless Steele helped him out a bit.

Steele knew that glare. It was adorable though, considering the boy was swallowing his dick down this very moment. "That's such a pretty look," Steele tauntingly said, petting a hand down long the boy's head. Pushing those soft locks back from his eyes, so he could focus entirely on the dirty dick in his mouth. "Even better when my dick is in your mouth, y'know?" Sam looked the prettiest with dick somewhere in his body. In his hands. In his mouth. In his asshole. Didn't matter where, just anywhere. If it was in his hands, the look of awe on his face was adorable. In his mouth, he looked beautiful. In his ass, and Sam looked like a stupid dick-drunk boy.

Once Sam started to really inhale that dick, Steele was watching with awe. "Oh fuck- There you go," Inch after inch, down the brat's throat. "God you're fuckin' crafty. Anything to get Daddy's dick in your face, right?" Sam was damn greedy, and he got far all on his own. Halfway was impressive.

Daddy needed to help though. "That's a good boy. Daddy will help now, 'kay?" Both hands moved to Sam's had, and the big brute took a grip on the boy's skull. "Your throat is always the best at cleaning my cock." Holding onto Sam's head, Steele began to simply sink his hips forward. Stuffing the boy's esophagus with dirty, messy post-fuck cock.

There was a look of confusion on Sam's face as he felt those hands on his head. Then he looked up and realized his Daddy wasn't going to let him savour it. He'd call the man greedy but he couldn't exactly do that with nearly 7 inches of stupidly thick, veiny dick in his throat. If Sam knew how to give a "fuck you" glare he would, but instead the look he had was "How did I get tricked into this again?" And then he felt it start sliding in. His hands left his Daddy's cock and reached down to grip his belly. He pulled his shirt up, feeling as their baby started acting up due to the excitement. The reason this shirt was his favorite was because it was the only that still covered his belly. All his clothes were meant for smaller guys, and a 4 month pregnant 12 year old was a bit of a rarity in the galaxy. But now they had two of those. 

The cock made it's way down Sam's throat, his eyes twitched, trying to stay open, fighting back those stupid crocodile tears that the dick forced out of him. Sam was still so incredibly tight, even if he acted like he could barely manage he was fairing surprisingly well. He barely gagged and when he did he recovered quickly. The wet sloppy noises escaped his throat, so utterly sexual and guttural and gross all at the same time. Sam's eyes were squinting now, darting up and down his Daddy's sweaty body, watching as his pubes grew closer and closer. He knew his Daddy wasn't going to stop until all of that monster dick was inside him. Sam never used to like it before but now he had Alistair, and now he was feeling competitive.

It was one of Steele's favorite things, honestly. The gross, sexy, filthy sounds that escaped Sam's throat when Steele was stuffing it full of cock. It was noises that no boy should ever be making. Yet Sam made them on the regular. Today they were particularly gross, too. So much thick gooey cock slime all clogging his throat, those chokes and gags causing frothy bubbles to form around the little boy's lips. Those sounds paired absolutely perfect with the sight that the crowd of people were taking in. A giant, hairy, sweaty stud towering over the tiny little boy, stuffing a big fat dirty dick straight down the boy's esophagus. Everyone could see the bulge forming in Sam's throat. It was obscene.

"You're such a naughty parent, y'know that Sam?" That was rich coming from Steele. "You're what, four months pregnant? Carrying our child. But you're here gagging all over Daddy's filthy cock in front of a crowd of people. You seriously have no shame, huh?" Steele continued to pull his face forward, stuffing more of that enormous vein-laced dick straight down Sam's maw. "I guess you don't care. As long as you get your hands on my huge dick, you'll do anything." It was so close to the entire thing now. The last few inches of that enormous tool being forced past Sam's lips. That adorable little nose soon found itself buried in Steele's thick, dark bush of pubes. That hair was drenched in sweat and cum. Those two enormous nuts were pressed flat against Sam's chin. "Press deeper. Force your face as deep as you can go."

Sam's eyes fluttered shut as those thick pubes engulfed his face. He often thought about how much he hated how hairy his Daddy was. He was always so hot and sweaty, laundry was a pain, but when his face was buried in it, when he was touching it, when he was smelling, living in it. He wouldn't have it any other way. He pushed, he pushed as hard as he could until that last inch was utterly buried inside his mouth and his lips and nose were pressed tightly against his father's tight skin. He could feel the body heat warming his face and the sweat smearing in his face. His mouth was quivering as drool leaked out and dripped down his chin, further soaking his shirt. His breaths were short and gasp-like as he took in air though his nose, it was hard with his Daddy's cock pressing up against his lunges, they were short and heavy.

Those little fingers twitched against his Daddy's thighs, so small and smooth. His gamepad tossed to the seat behind Steele, utterly forgotten the second that his Daddy came into view. His Daddy's cock was his favorite play thing and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"There you go. That's the good stuff, ain't it? Daddy's dick." Steele purred like a proud lion, looking at his own son smear his face in those sweaty pubes. Much like Alistair reeked like his father, Sam surely would too. "I guess that's why you're jealous, right? Because you want this big smelly thing all to yourself. You're a greedy little boy." He teased, holding Sam on that dick. Keeping his face buried in those pubes, his head impaled on that cock. Precum was dripping straight down into Sam's belly. "You must've been pissed hearin' Alistair scream like a bitch in heat while I fucked him, huh? Knowing that it should've been you."

Suddenly, Steele's hips yanked back. Countless sloppy inches of that dick were pulled from Sam's throat. A mere second later, Steele pounded his hips back forward. Slamming balls deep into his own son's throat. "Fuuck. That's good." The noise was downright gross as he punched that fat messy cock back down Sam's esophagus. "I know you've been missin' out on this lately, but don't get mad at Alistair, ya hear?" Again, another thrust straight into Sam's face. Treating the boy's mouth like any other hole. A place for Steele's dick.

It almost sounded like Sam was vomitting, but he had better control of his gag reflexes than that. It just kept going. If it wasn't for Sam's unnatural durability he most definitely would have suffered some damage from such brutal thrusting. Slop was dredged up from Sam's throat, the cock went in milky white, coated in cum but was coming out nice and shiny. Throat slop, pre, and whatever was left of that cum mix sloshed out of Sams' throat, his lips quivering, trying to maintain a wide open maw to keep his Daddy's cock happy. His eyes were squeezed shut through the whole thing, sweat covering his red face. His little fingers dug into his smooth gut, while Daddy was roughly playing, so was his son inside of his firstborn, kicking against Sam's insides like a punching bag. Sam's little cock was already spurting out in his shorts as he achieved orgasm, his little hips shifting from side to side, one hand suddenly jerking down to grab it as if he could stop the orgasm by gripping it tight enough through his shorts. 

Sam's eyes cracked open just a small bit, looking up at his Daddy's smiling face. It was a blur but Sam couldrecognize it anywhere. He loved that face. He'd do anything for that Face. That's why he had nearly 14 kids with the man and let him keep him knocked up on a nearly permanent basis. Not to say he didn't enjoy it, because he enjoyed it. He loved being his Daddy's little breeding factory more than any other 12 year old should. If he had to share his Daddy with another boy, then he'd just get more competitive. Because he WAS jealous, and worse, he was possessive. Sam wasn't happy, but he would be more unhappy if his Daddy wasn't happy.  
The throat passage suddenly tightened as Sam tried to swallow around it, tried to milk it with his throat. He wanted to prove to his Daddy he was a better fuckhole than the princess.

"Oh fuck," Steele growled as Sam began to swallow down around that big fat dick. That throat squeezed and clenched around him, milking that veiny fuckslab It felt like bliss. A sloppy, wet, sticky, bubbly bliss. The sound coming from his pretty little boy was gross, and he adored it. It was desperate, hungry, sloppy. Steele loved the messiness. The messy noises, the messy dick he was slamming down his son's messy face. Sam was a lewd little mess. Pregnant with a baby, yet getting his face fucked like a random whore. "That's it. Keep fuckin' swallowing. God that's good." Steele snarled as he continued to hump his son's face.

Steele's hips were thrusting even harder now. Thrash-fucking into the boy's face almost desperately. "Such a good little cock-polisher. Fuckin' hell." Over and over, his huge nuts slapping against Sam's chin repeatedly. Sticky strings bridged between the boy's chin and those huge orbs, constantly smacking each time Steele buried himself. "You're really tryin' to prove just how good you are, huh?" Steele could tell. "You really want me to blow a load down your throat, don't ya? Because you've got a nice tight throat. Think it's better than Alistair's?"

The man just couldn't help but taunt a bit. "Fuck... You might be better." The man just couldn't stop. Thrusting over and over, endlessly. Steele felt his orgasm already coming, and it was powerful. With his son swallowing down around his cock, it felt too good. "Goddammit- Yes yes yes fuck!" He barked, growled, and snarled. His hands tightened on Sam's head, and yanked the boy's face in as close as possible. Burying that adorable nose right back into those pubes. Sam could feel the surge of seed coming through that cock. The hot, thick cum that was for him. Just like Alistair had received straight in his womb, Sam got nice hot ropes of cum straight down his throat, and into his belly.

Sam always loved how vocal his father was, the taunting hurt at first, but then he realized how much he liked it, and he always loved how, the rougher it got, the softer the cuddling was after. If Sam could think properly he would milk the shit out of how rough Steele was getting when he was like this. 4 months pregnant with his brother/son that his own father fucked into him, throat fucking him like a professional whore. And Sam was basically that, but only for his Daddy~

However Sam knew his limits, he knew that he had to pull out, and even if his Daddy had just fucked he knew that this load would be no less huge, if he wanted to eat later at least, and not just digest his Daddy's over sized load all day. He felt his gut tighten with cum, the wombspace got a little tighter which calmed the baby down a bit but did nothing for Sam's comfort. He began to pull back, fighting his father's grip at first until he jerked just hard enough, sliding off his Daddy's cock with those disgustingly loud burps and glups until the cock popped free from his lips. Sam fell back onto his ass getting a solid load in the face and then several more, coating his shirt, his shorts, and his belly which was out in the open for all to see. He was dazed, covered in cum, and needed a bath as much as his Daddy did.

There was really nothing like seeing the little pregnant boy let out loud cum burps. It was a guilty pleasure of Steele's. Sticky, hot, thick cum burps were hot as fuck coming from a tiny little boy like Sam. It totally played to so many different things Steele loved. Really, Steele just loved everything about Sam. Sam was his. He didn't fight much as the kid pulled off and fell back. That monster cock fired off shots of cum, painting Sam in hot white stripes. A shower of cum, while an entire crowd of people watched it happen.

"Goddamn," Steele hissed, regaining his composure. "Fuck that was good." That big hairy chest rose and fell with each deep breath he took, sweat dripping down over those huge muscles. "See? Daddy always has enough cum for you Sam." He'd just got done knocking Alistair up, and was now covering Sam in jizz. The hot flow eventually came to an end, nothing more than a dribble from the tip of Steele's dick soon enough. "Think Alistair could have sucked me dick like that?" He asked, just to keep that competitive spark ignited in the boy.

"N-no." Sam said as he looked around, seeing all the people staring at him, the adults pointing at him, making him feel incredibly self conscious. He slammed his fist on the ground and the room faded around them leaving nothing but white space. Sam was tamed somewhat now. He slowly got to his feet, enjoying that freedom while he had it. In another few weeks it would be an outright chore to stand up and do anything, and in another month or two he'd basically be bed ridden.

"C-can I uhh, take a shower with you? I'm all, uh sticky." Sam hobbled over to his dad, reaching up with one of his hands to grab the man's hairy paw while the other gripped the underside of his belly, as if supporting it. "I-I can't barely reach my uuh, my penis anymore." He finally admitted to the man. It was always humiliating for Sam, in all the worst ways, to tell your father you couldn't jack off anymore so any hope of pleasure or getting off was wholly on him.

The big stud looked down at the tiny little pregnant mess, smiling at him. Sam was gorgeous. That big calloused paw went down to the boy's as he grabbed at it, always giving Sam what he wanted at the end of the day. "Of course you can, Sam." Steele assured, reaching both hands down this time. Two big paws coming around the boy's hips, and despite the pregnancy Steele still lifted him up as if he weighted nothing at all. "I'm the one that made you such a sticky mess, of course." He laughed lightly, bringing the boy in close against his chest.

"That's not surprising," Steele commented, beginning to carry the boy off out of the holoroom. "I don't even know why you bother with your penis anymore. Isn't riding a dildo more natural for you anyway?" At least, he guessed it would be at this point. Sam demanded Steele's dick in him quite often. "It doesn't matter. You've got me, don't you? I'll make sure you're pleasured."

"I can't get off on riding a dick unless it's yours..." Sam whined as they left the room, heading off towards the bathroom. "Also..." Sam nuzzled his face against his father's chest, "It's Dylan's 11th birthday in two months and I think we should get him an exercise machine, he's got a bad muffin top." Sam said, almost sounding cheery as he bad mouthed their second youngest child. Neither of them seemed to notice that there wasn't a single crying baby for the first time in probably a year. All of them asleep, all of them where they should be, and yet another one on the way.


End file.
